Royal heart
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Raven's helping people find their happily ever after but what about hers. Lots of unusal couples in here your warned.
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea, none were this idea came from but I'm deciding to run with it and see what happens. Be prepared for fluff, angst and same sex love, and heaven knows how many other odd couples. I work very hard on my fictions, I have dyslexia and writing for people with my condition is actually very hard work so please don't go on about my spelling and grammar. I have no beta I haven't for years mostly because they just vanish on me which is annoying half way through a story.

Royal heart

Chapter one Raven's heart:

Apple was sitting on her bed watching her friend who was sitting across the room at her desk absorbed in her home work. Noticing that the other princess was watching her Raven looked back at her and said softly. "So Daring and Rosabella..."

"Yeah, that was unexpected but perhaps for the best." The blond said with a small smile for her friend.

"They do seem to suite each other but if he hurts Isabella I will hex him." Raven said quite clearly meaning her words.

Apple chuckled. "I can't say I blame you for saying that. Isabella has such a gentle heart I wouldn't want to see Daring hurt her either."

"I have to say you seem almost happy to have lost Daring to Rosabella." Raven said her purple eyes openly assessing her friend's emotional state as she crossed the room to sit on the bed beside Apple.

The blond princess blushed in a pretty way that only she could. "In a way I am glad. Everything was so strained between us after my curse and things just didn't feel right any more. To be honest they hadn't been right for a long time we where both so wrapped up in completing our destinies that neither of us had thought to do anything about the fact we were no longer in love as we once had been."

"Well at least now you have the chance to find someone to give your heart too completely."

"Oh Raven I wish that was the case but everyone expects Darling and I to start dating, after all it was her kiss which saved me. But enough about my troubles what about you though Raven?" Apple asked softly as the witch rose from the desk and joined her friend sitting on the bed beside her.

"I don't understand what you are trying to ask me Apple."

"Isn't there someone special in your heart?"

The pale witch flushed a deep red and her purple eyes suddenly found the floor extremely interesting. The blue eyed princess let out a squeal of excitement and she bounced on the bed slightly with happiness. "I just knew it! There is someone! Who is it?"

When those purple eyes came up to meet the blue of the other princess they speared her with the pain in them. "It doesn't matter. I can never have the one I love."

"But..." Apple could see the sadness which now draped over her friend, Raven's shoulders which were slumped forward and the daughter of Snow white could almost feel her pain. "Oh Raven...How long have you been truly in love."

The head of the witch snapped up and she asked amazement in her voice. "I'm what?"

"You are truly in love. I know the signs for it, my mother taught them to me and well you have been showing them for a little while now that's why I wanted to know if you were in love."

Slowly Raven lowered her head into her hands. "Great so I'm truly in love with someone I can't have. I must have the worst luck in ever after."

Sad for her friend Apple slid an arm round her and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh Raven. It must hurt a lot, I know it must because mother told me unrequited true love is extremely painful. You've been holding in all of that pain for such a long time haven't you?"

"Yes." Raven muttered a deep sadness in her voice.

"You know a wise friend once told me it's alright to cry." The blond told her dark haired friend softly.

The shoulders of the witch shook, without commenting Apple gently but firmly turned the witch towards her, the blond held the other princess close letting Raven hide her face and muffle her crying against her. The blue eyed princess softly stroked the witch's hair in soothing motions and simply let her friend cry as she needed to.

Neither princess was aware of the Evil queen watching from a nearby mirror, for once it was not to cause trouble she was actually worried about her daughter. It was rare the dark woman felt this way, but hearing the heart break of her only child was enough even to move her dark heart. The queen couldn't help but feel no one not even her daughter deserved this kind of pain, especially when she had her father's kind and gentle heart.

Slowly Raven stopped crying, she moved back from Apple, the blond princess wordlessly handed her friend a handkerchief. Raven took it from her with a grateful smile, carefully she cleaned away her tears and then addressed the other princess. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you feel a little better now?"

"I think so. Now I know I'm truly in love I need to think about what I'm going to do."

The tone of those words caused sudden concern swept through the daughter of Snow white. "Raven what do you mean?" The witch refused to meet her intense blue eyed gaze. "Raven, please don't do something rash." Apple begged the other princess without shame.

"Apple I have to do something. Don't you see? Don't you understand? I'm a freak, a fairy tale abnormality!" Raven suddenly pushed herself away from her friend, she rose to her feet and dashed from the room.

Concerned Apple went after her but soon lost her friend in the congested castle hall ways. The blond let out an aggravated grumble, before going in search of other people to help her find Raven before she could do something harmful to herself. It did not take long for search parties of Raven and Apple's many friends to gather together, they were quickly dispatched by the blond princess this way and that all looking for the dark haired witch in every place they could think of.

It was Daring who found Raven hiding in one of the empty class rooms, their eyes met, he let the door close and the prince approached her slowly. "Everyone is looking for you. In fact I'd say you have half the school is frantic with worry about you."

Slowly Raven wrapped her arms round herself and looked away from the blond man. "Go away."

"I think not. Apple would kill me if I told her I'd found you and not brought you back." Daring told her coming to a standstill in front of the paler than normal witch.

"Fine I'm coming back. Is that better?" The daughter of the Evil Queen asked him with a glare which would have done her mother proud.

"No." As he said this Daring stepped forward quickly he swept Raven up into his arms and started to carry her out of the room.

The dark haired princess cried out with surprise and started to thump to the chest of the prince. "Put me down!"

"Not happening." The blue eyed man told her, Daring carried the witch back through castle and he only put her down once he had found Apple in the main entranceway to the school.

As soon as the blond princess set eyes on her friend she let out a relieved sigh. "Raven thank goodness you are alright. Thank you Daring for finding her."

"You are welcome Apple." The prince told Apple with a smile.

With a few calls on her mirror phone the blond princess had the search called off. Once the searchers had returned to were Raven and Apple stood the blond princess looked round at them. "Thank you all for your help today."

Without a word Raven permitted Apple to take her back to their room, once they were safely inside and the door to their room was closed behind them the blond princess turned to the other woman and spoke. "Raven I know you are in great pain but at least tell the person you love that you are truly in love with them before you think about doing anything rash."

"What's the point? I told you I can't have the person I truly love." The purple eyed witch told her friend defeat etched in every line of her body.

Apple took the other princess's hand in hers the blond princess led her friend across the room and then carefully settled Raven onto the edge of her dark bed before the she sat down beside her. "Yes you did mention it, why can't you be with this person?"

The raven haired witch let out a deep heart filled sigh before answering that question. "Because they are truly in love with someone else."

The blue eyed princess shook her head slightly. "Curses what a mess!"

"I know." Raven told her roommate with a dry tone to her voice.

Apple turned to look at the lady sitting next to her and asked gently. "Raven I'd like to know what were you thinking of doing?"

The witch looked down for a few moments then answered this question. "A hundred years sleep sounded good to me."

"You can't! You mustn't!" Apple cried shocked and filled with horror at the thought.

Raven glared at her. "Why not? Is it because I'd be taking your best friends destiny away from her? Is it because I'm not pretty enough to be considered a sleeping beauty? Or is it because I'm to evil to be good enough for the part of Sleep Beauty?"

"No that is not why I said that." Apple said softly trying to sooth the witch.

"Then why not? At least I would know whom ever woke me is truly in love with me and I would love them." As Raven spoke a wistful tone entered her voice.

Apple took both of the witch's hands into hers and gazed into her eyes. "Because we'd all lose you and I don't want that. No one deserves to sleep for a hundred years not you or Briar."

"But what else can I do?" Raven asked her friend brokenly.

The blond shook her head. "I don't know but there has to be a better option then you going to sleep for a hundred years. You need to give the knowledge you are truly in love time to settle inside you Raven. After all true love is one of the rarest fairy tale gifts and one of the most powerful. The one you care for may need that true love of yours to save them from something terrible some day."

The witch gave her friend a nod of understanding and decided that Apple did have a good point as hopeless as her feelings might be for her true love giving herself some time before she acted couldn't do any harm. It was also kind of nice to think that somehow, some way her true love might be able to protect or save the one she truly loved one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Daring and Rosabella:

It was Raven had to admit the oddest request she had ever received. The daughter of the Evil Queen blinked for a few moments with confusion before looking at Daring her purple eyes wide and asking. "Would you repeat that please I'm not sure I heard you correctly?"

"I want you to turn me back into a beast." He told her again.

"Yep you did ask me that. Why Daring?" She asked uncertain of his motives.

The blond man blushed but explained himself to the witch. "I want to give Isabella the prince she deserves."

"The prince she deserves...Daring...Are you absolutely sure about this?" Raven asked nervously.

"Yes I am sure. Please Raven." The blond prince said his determination clear.

The dark haired woman let out a deep sigh and then gave him a nod, which Daring returned with a grateful smile. Quickly the witch gathered her magic, just as she went to direct it at the blond haired prince Isabella came round the corner and as she noticed what was happening the daughter of Beauty and the Beast screamed out. "No!"

She was however to late the magic engulfed the blond prince whose whole form started to glow within the magic, he was lifted from the floor and from inside the purple magic he cried out from the pain of his transformation. "Raven please no!" Rosabella cried out her voice full of both worry and anger.

Raven shook her head at the other lady, the witch knew that it was too late to turn the magic now all she could do was finish the spell. So it was that when at last the purple magic once more settled Daring on the ground his white bestial form was back. Rosabella crossed the room, quickly the brown haired woman took his huge paws into her much smaller hands. "You idiot. You didn't need to have Raven do this to you."

"Yes I did, I wanted..." Daring didn't get any further as leant up and Rosabella kissed him.

Sure enough a bright golden light filled the hallway for a few moments and Daring became himself once more. Raven smiled at the couple standing before her and said softly. "True love how beautiful."

Rosabella and Daring looked to the witch they both blushed but the daughter of Beauty and the Beast found her voice first. "Thank you Raven for showing us that we are true loves." She said softly to the other lady.

"I am just glad I could help you both." The dark haired princess said sincerely.

Rosabella turned her attention back to Daring and together hand in hand the two of them with their eyes full of love for each other walked off down the hallway. "Thank you Raven." Said a soft female voice from behind her this was a voice which the witch recognized easily and made her feel as though her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

Slowly Raven turned round to look at the woman who was standing behind her and addressed the white haired princess. "Hello Darling. It felt good to help them."

"What about you're happy ending?" The white haired princess asked moving to stand next to Raven.

The witch shrugged slightly and then answered her. "I may never find one, but helping others find theirs is something I can do and brings me a joy I didn't know I could find."

"Still you deserve someone of your own." The youngest Charming sibling said to the other woman her blue eyes full of determination.

Raven smiled at the warrior maiden sadly then said softly. "Yes well I don't seem to have the best of luck when it comes to love. Your brother Dexter and I did not work out in the end and then well...I managed to fall truly in love with someone... But unfortunately it was with a person I can't have."

Darling stared at the dark haired woman in shock for a few moments before finally managing to ask. "You're truly in love?"

"Yes...Before you ask I have no intention of sharing who the person is with anyone." Raven said with a shake of the head.

The blue eyed princess looked towards the daughter of the Evil Queen once more, she had to admit that Raven was certainly was one of the most unique people that Darling had ever met. With her gentle heart, and kind personality Raven was someone who the white haired princess felt truly deserved a happy ending. Still the fact that the witch was truly in love with someone took Darling by surprise. It wasn't that she thought Raven couldn't feel this way for anybody it was more the fact that not only did the dark haired woman want to keep it a secret but that she had feelings for somebody that apparently she could not be with. "I can only imagine how hard it must be to be truly in loved with somebody you can't have. How long have you loved this person?"

"Oh a long time now, I didn't realise what I was feeling at first as unfortunately I confused love with respect and admiration. When I realised what I felt was love I was shocked and then when I found out it was true love...I've never realised I could love so deeply or feel such pain. Never mind about me though, what about Apple and yourself?" Raven asked trying to divert the conversation away from her true love.

Darling let the witch change the subject. "Apple and I, well there isn't really such a thing. I know...No we both know that everyone expects us to become a couple...But Apple doesn't love me and I don't love Apple. I'm not sure why my kiss worked it should only be true loves kiss that can break the spell...I have to admit I did wonder though..."

"Wonder what?" Raven asked her intrigued.

"Well this is your mother that we are talking about. So I did wonder if she could have done something to the curse on the apple...Is that possible Raven?" The warrior princess asked the purple eyed lady seriously.

The witch looked thoughtful for a while letting her mind wander over the possibility before answering Darlings question. "It would be difficult to change such an iconic curse much but a small alteration that would be possible."

"What would a small change be?" The white haired princess asked curiously.

"Well for example you might be able to change it to something which will poison the person to a sleep like death which can only be broken by a kiss of a prince with a noble heart." Raven explained.

Darling blinked with surprise. "So wait you could change the true loves kiss part..."

Raven gave the warrior maiden a nod. "Yes, but this was ever after sleep which requires true love to break the spell. You where there Darling so you witnessed the enchanted sleep yourself."

The white haired lady frowned for a moment in thought. "Yes but Apples whole waking was odd don't you think? She was sleeping and Apple was breathing Snow White doesn't do that. Then when my brother kissed Apple she half woke then started to choke which is something that really should have happened earlier in the curse not after one kiss. I started to do CPR at that point so was it really my kiss which cured Apple or was it Daring's or should it have been someone else entirely?"

"Your right, that is all rather strange. To be honest there would really be only one way to know the answer to any of those questions for sure. I'd have to poison Apple with the true version of the curse and then wait to see what happens when you or others try to wake her. It would however be very unfair to expect Apple to undergo another poisoning to see what the truth of this situation is. One thing we can say is that Daring is not going to be the one to break her curse because he and Rosabella are together and clearly truly in love." Raven gave the other princess a shrug.

The white haired lady frowned slightly. "I think we should ask Apple if she would be willing to help answer those questions."

"Darling!" Raven exclaimed shocked at her suggestion.

"What? Apple doesn't want this apparent cure breaking between us any more than I do." The warrior princess told the witch.

The daughter of the Evil Queen let out a deep sigh, she pinched the brow of her nose for a few moment and then looked back to Darling. "We had best go and find Apple and talk to her. Only talk! I'm not planning on any poisoning." Raven warned the blue eyed woman.

Side by side the two ladies went in search of Apple, they found her sitting with some of the other royals in the castle garden. As the two women approached them the blond princess looked up and smiled widely at her friends before she spoke. "Hey you two!"

It was Darling who spoke first. "Hi Apple. Can we talk to you about something?"

"Sure!" The blond princess made her way to the side of the other two women. "So what is it?"

Raven addressed her question. "Darling thinks that my mother may have done something to the curse on the apple. Before you ask yes that is possible but as I told Darling only in small ways."

"But an alteration is still possible. Does that mean she could alter who could wake me?" Apple asked with eager eyes.

"Yes, but only slightly and you were in ever after sleep. Still I am concerned about it all, after all as Darling pointed out you choked after Daring's kiss and you were breathing while you were under the spell which well Snow White is not supposed to do under the terms of the curse. After all the entire poison curse is quiet specific with the fact that Snow White's sleep is supposed to be a death like sleep."

"So it could be that I wasn't truly cursed!" Apple asked unable to hide her delight at the prospect.

Raven sighed deeply and placed a hand onto the arm of the blond. "It is possible Apple, that wouldn't surprise me with my mother being involved but...Well there is only one way to know for sure. I'd have to poison you properly...And you know I've never wanted to do that...I don't want to be evil."

It was at this moment that Darling entered into the conversation. "But Raven, you turned Daring into the beast."

The witch let out another sigh and explained herself to them both. "That wasn't evil, it was what he wanted and the enchantress of the story performs the transformation of the prince for a good reason which is to teach that prince a lesson you know that Darling. Poisoning Apple would be a completely different thing and an act of evil which I am not comfortable performing on someone I now consider as being a dear friend."

Apple took both of her friends hand into her and looked into her eyes. "It doesn't have to be an act of evil Raven."

Raven frowned with confusion. "I don't understand how can it not be?"

The blond smiled softly at her friend. "If I ask you to as a friend to help me find my destined prince by using the apple's curse then poisoning me becomes not an act of evil but one of compassion and friendship."

The purple eyed woman looked thoughtful for a few moments and then gave a single nod. "That's true it would be, but still there would be those who would want to twist it to fit the mould of the roll I am expected to play in your life."

Darling spoke this time determination lacing her voice. "Then we tell them that there is suspicion over the way Apple was cursed and the outcome of that curse. We can also inform them that Apple has asked you as her friend to poison her with the true curse to see what will happen. Well Apple what do you say?"

"I say I want to know the truth if Darling can wake me again then it's destiny if not then we know your mother meddled and my true prince is yet to come. Please Raven do this for me, I need to know...No it's not just me Darling needs to know the truth too."

"Fine." Raven said with a small nod. "But we have to tell everyone what is going to happen and why I am doing this. Are we agreed?"

"Totally!" Apple enthused her blue eyes full of joy.

"Agreed." Darling said much more softly but strongly.

Slowly the witch smiled at them both. "Then I suggest we go and talk to Blondie."

The three women found the young reporter in one of the hall ways and as they approached the blond she could tell that whatever they were going to tell her was going to be hugely important. It was Apple who spoke first. "Blondie we have an announcement we would like to make. Would you help us by broadcasting it on your mirror show?"

Instantly intrigued by this request the blond gave a nod. "Of cause I'd be honoured."

It was not long after this request that they were all on the air. "Well ever after high, I have Apple, Darling and Raven here to make an announcement."

As the microphone was pointed at them Apple stepped forwards and spoke. "Students and faculty, it has been brought to my attention that the curse that was placed onto me by the Evil Queen may not have actually been the true one of my destiny. I have therefore asked my friend Raven to place the curse on me once more so I may know the truth and find my real prince if it is not Darling. I want to stress that Raven is doing this out of friendship and because I have asked her too not for any other darker reason. I will not be happy if I discover anyone has tried to harm Raven because of my request to her or try to say Raven did this because she is evil."

It was here that Raven spoke. "I am honoured to help my friend and so that everyone knows Apple will be under the affects of the curse at the end of this week."

Lastly Darling added her own words to those which had gone before. "I also to wish to know the truth, if I am destined for Apple that is well and good but if I am not then it is only fair we both know for sure. I also have no wish to deny someone else their destiny through some trick on the part of the Evil Queen."

This said they gave Blondie a nod, the reporter turned the microphone back to herself. "Well there you have it ever after high, Apple is going to be cursed again by Raven this time in order to see if Darling really is her prince or not. Stay tuned to see more of this story as it unfolds."

With the report now over and the news of what was to happen all round the school the three women thanked Blondie and then set off into the school so that Raven could begin the long and complicated process of brewing the perfect poisoned apple. Apple also took the time to personally see the head master and talk to her mother making sure to get the point of all this across to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Apples true prince:

As the week came to a close Apple and Darling walked into the lab Raven had secured for her use whilst making the apple to see whether the fruit was ready at last. The witch looked up from her work and smiled at them, they both smiled back and Apple asked with trepidation and excitement warring in her. "Is it ready?"

"Yes." Raven answered gesturing to a black cloth which covered something on the table.

"Why is it covered over?" Darling asked the witch curiously.

Raven smiled at her and then gestured towards Apple. "To prevent little miss Snow White here getting drawn into it until it is time." With this said the dark haired Raven swept the apple up making sure to keep it covered as she did so. "Is everything ready for Apples curse?" She asked the other two princesses, Darling gave a nod as too did Apple. "Then it's time. Let's go."

Together they went outside into the castle garden, it was twilight but lots of people were waiting there each one held a simple lantern lighting the path into a deeper more forest like part of the garden. As they entered the clearing Raven's eyes widened, it too was lit by lanterns which hung from the nearby trees and all their friends stood waiting for them. Though not a word was spoken Raven could tell that by doing this they were all openly giving their unconditional support of what was about to happen.

The witch took a deep breath she turned to Apple. "Are you sure about this? It will hurt and you will be frightened by it I'm sorry I wish I had been able to undo that but I could not."

The blond smiled at her friend. "You have such a gentle heart. I know it will be scary but I have to know I just have to."

With a nod Raven turned to Darling. "You had best leave for this part."

Darling did as the witch told her to, once the dark haired woman was sure she was gone Raven stepped back from Apple and carefully she unveiled the apple which was the most perfect specimen of an apple that you could possibly imagine seeing. Instantly Apple found herself drawn to the red fruit like some kind of magnet, she lifted it from Ravens grasp and bit into the apple. The blond was momentarily aware of the poison cold and hot at the same time. She choked as it closed her throat, that hadn't happened before it scared her and it hurt as Raven had promised it would. As Apple started to fall downwards, the witch caught her and lowered the princess carefully down onto the grass of the clearing. Gently the witch took the blonds hand into hers and stroked soothing circles onto the back of it. Slowly Apple's blue eyes fluttered closed and then her chest halted mid breath. Raven let out her own deep breath glad to see the curse had worked as it should have this time.

Daring crossed the clearing, he placed a hand to the shoulder of the dark haired princess, he smiled at her then walked round her and lifted Apple up. Gently and reverently he laid her in the place that had been made for her in the clearing, the glass was closed over her and with a small gesture of her hands Raven had all the flowers in the clearing blooming round Apple to make a carpet of multi coloured natural beauty.

A short while later Darling entered the clearing confidently she made her way to the side of the sleeping Apple, the warrior princess moved the glass out of her way and she placed her lips to those of the princess but nothing happened. The white and blue haired princess stepped back from the blond and shook her head. Carefully Darling placed the glass back over the sleeping Apple before moving a short distance away from the blond princess. Quietly Raven walked up to her, she touched her shoulder and spoke to Darling in a gentle voice. "Now you have your truth Apple just needs to wait to find hers."

"Yes it would appear so." Darling said softly her eyes falling to the witch and a smile turning up the edge of the lips.

Slowly Raven smiled back, then a figure stumbled into the clearing, without thinking about it the white haired princess caught the tumbling figure and helped her to find her feet. It took Darling a few moments to realise it was a bedraggled looking Briar, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty took in the clearing and she gulped. "I...Apple is she...?"

"Cursed once more yes." Raven said softly to the brown haired princess.

Briar's eyes went from the dark haired witch too Darling. "And have you kissed Apple?"

"I have and as you can see she is still held by the curse." The white blond told the other princess.

"So now we wait..." Briar said softly and sadly.

Slowly the clearing emptied until only Raven, Darling and Briar were left standing in it. Once the purple eyed princess was absolutely sure they were alone Raven turned her attention onto Briar and spoke. "How long Briar?"

"How long what?" The daughter of Sleeping Beauty asked trying to appear confused by the witch's question.

Raven raised both of her dark brows at the brunette and then rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to make me ask that question? You know exactly what I'm asking."

The brown eyed princess blushed and looked at the floor. "A long time."

Darling frowned she looked from one woman to the other before asking. "What has Briar been doing for a long time?"

The witch couldn't stop the amused laugh this question drew from her before turning to Darling and saying gently. "Briar is in love with Apple."

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty blushed again and suddenly found her shoes extremely interesting. Both of Darlings brows shot up ward, she turned to look at the brown haired lady in question, and noticing her blush began to smile. "Well, well...That I didn't expect."

Briar looked up at the two other women and said sadly. "It doesn't matter how I feel about Apple any way...You heard Apple she's waiting for her prince. I'm no prince...I...I...Apple doesn't even know I love her and its best kept that way."

Raven placed a hand onto the shoulder of Briar. "Look when it comes to spells like this most people do expect a prince to be the one doing the waking, but there is one thing I know about magic this powerful which most people don't...True love and true loves kiss can be from one woman to another or one man to another just as much as it can be between a man and a woman. Briar you may well be Apple's prince, in fact the clue has been there from the beginning that whoever broke Apples curse was likely to be a woman."

The brunette frowned at the daughter of the Evil Queen. "What do you mean a clue?"

"Darling was the clue. Don't you see...Briar trust me you're the one who can break this curse I'm sure of it." Raven told her with great conviction.

"I can't..." Briar said with the shake of her head before looking down again.

The witch smiled slightly, she brought her magic forward it engulfed the daughter of Sleeping Beauty who let out a surprised gasp. When the purple magic flowed away again, Darling's eyes widened and went to Raven as she said. "I didn't know you could do that?"

The dark haired woman chuckled. "Yes well even I have my secrets."

Briar mean while was looking down at herself with wide eyes, she was now devoid of the leaves and dirt which a moment ago had been clinging to her and her clothes were completely changed. Briar now wore a bodice which clung to her figure, with long sleeves ending with points on the back of her hands this part of her new costume was patterned with red roses on a white back ground. A cloak was fastened round her shoulders with a red rose pin at one shoulder and the cloak was also white with a red interior. There was no skirt at the base of the bodice instead she wore tight white trousers and long white heeled boots fastened with red laces graced her feet. Her hair was free flowing held back from her face at each side of her head with a single red rose clip and settled on top of her head was no longer her usual sun glasses but a silver crown centred at its one upward part with a red rose made of a ruby gem.

After looking herself over for a few long moments Briar turned her gaze to Raven and said softly. "Thank you."

"I thought it might help if you could see yourself in the role. Go on Briar Apple is waiting for you." The witch told the princess with a smile.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty took a deep breath, she stood up tall and moved towards the glass case situated in the centre of the lantern lit clearing. Raven watched the other princess's progress with a soft smile on her face it really felt good to help others find their happy ending like this. If this went as well as Raven thought it might then this would be the second happy ending she had helped to come to pass.

Briar carefully removed the glass from over Apple, she let her eyes wander the cursed princess, the brunette couldn't help but think this sleep was right this was how Apple should have been the first time around. Gently Briar placed her lips to those of Apple, instead of the small glow of golden magic Darling's kiss had created when the first spell had broken, the golden light which filled the clearing this time was bright and strong. It had Darling and Raven looking to each other and sharing a smile, this was defiantly how the power of such a true loves waking kiss should look.

Apple's eyes opened they focused on Briar and she smiled slowly. "Briar you saved me?"

"Yes I love you Apple I have for such a long time. I know I'm not what you were expecting..." The rest of whatever Briar was going to say vanished as Apple lent up and kissed her hard.

As this second kiss ended Apple simply held her hand out to Briar, who with a smile helped the daughter of Snow White out of her coffin and back into life. As her feet touched the ground Apple noticed Raven standing there with Darling at her side and was struck by how right they looked together. The blond shot the witch a smile and spoke to her. "Thank you Raven for your help."

"You're most welcome Apple." Raven said with a smile of her own for her friend.

The blue eyed princess and Briar with eyes only for each other left the clearing to have a little time to themselves. Once they were gone Darling said softly to the lady beside her. "And they all lived happily ever after."

Raven's smile grew. "Yes they will."

Slowly the white haired lady and the purple eyed witch made their way back into the castle as they went Raven made the lanterns in the forest disappear not wanting to risk any of them accidently setting the place on fire. As the two women parted ways in the dorm hallway Darling couldn't help but watch Raven walk away to Maddie and Kitties room for the night. The white haired princess thought that the daughter of the Evil Queen was such a beauty in body heart and soul. Darling was sure that Raven was not only well out of her league but unlikely to be truly in love with someone so fairy tale strange as herself but it was nice to dream and secretly hope.

Darling let out a deep sigh she had never been as envious of someone as she was of this mysterious true love of Raven's. What the white haired princess wouldn't give to be the prince of the witches story and to be able to bring Raven her happily ever after but it appeared she would never have that chance. Darling felt that the only way that she might even have a slim chance was if somehow she were Raven's true love but after all this mess with Apple the blue eyed princess felt that the chances of her being the true love of the one she really loved was slim.


	4. Chapter 4

(I'm not one usually for notes to my chapters but I wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers you are the ones who are keeping me going on this story and I'm so glad you are all enjoying it. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.)

Chapter four Cinderfella?:

Hunter let out a deep sigh he sat on a bench in the dying light of the day staring down at his boots his thoughts were on Ashlynn as they so often where. He loved his little Cinderella so much however there were times though that the brown haired man felt as though she deserved the Prince Charming of her tale rather than himself. The woods man was so lost in his gloomy thoughts that he didn't even notice as Raven sat down beside him on the bench. "So what's on your mind?" She asked softly.

The brown eyed man gave a start of surprise and then turned to face the lady sitting next to him. "You know that I love Ashlynn with all of my heart and that she loves me in return. Sometime I wish that somehow I could become a prince for her even if it was just for one night."

Raven gave Hunter a smile and then a thought entered her head which she decided to share with him. "Maybe I can help, just as I did with the others. In fact I have an idea which might just work."

"Oh?" He asked her curiously.

Raven answered the question with one of her own. "How would you like to be Cinderella at Ashlynns birthday ball tonight? Or should I call you Cinderfella? I know it won't be quiet the prince you want but this maybe even better than that after all if you become Cinderella it will free Ashlynn from her tale completely."

Hunter couldn't help the chuckle which escaped him at this idea, but as he looked closely at Raven the woodsman could tell she was serious. "You mean that...I could...Thank you."

"Come with me." Raven said before walking away into the shadows of the nearby trees.

Quickly Hunter rose and went after his most unusual fairy godmother... He had to admit that Raven as his fairy godmother for the night was not perhaps as strange to him as it should have been. Once Raven was sure they would not be interrupted as she changed Hunter, the witch walked all the way round the brown eyed man and gave a thoughtful nod. "Hmm I have an idea of what to dress you in, I am however going to have to do something about your hair, it's far too easily recognized. Don't worry it will go back to normal after midnight I promise, now Cinderella's slipper...That's a bit more complicated since you aren't a girl..."

"What about a bracelet?" Hunter asked his fairy godmother, holding out his wrist round which was a simple bracelet of platted leather.

Gently Raven took his wrist into her hand and looked at the bracelet in question. "Yes that would work if I enchant it so only you can ware it and so that you lose it when you run away." With a nod to Hunter Raven stepped back from him and brought her hands forward. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He said softly closing his eyes.

The witch brought her magic round the man she shaped it carefully, enchanting the bracelet and changing Hunter for this night until midnight. As her purple magic unwound from round from the brown eyed man Raven smiled to herself she had to admit she'd done good work. "Open your eyes Hunter." She said softly to him.

Slowly he did so, as the brown haired man looked down he was surprised to find that the cloths he wore were so smart as to be similar to that of a prince. The outfit consisted of deep green trousers, smart brown boots, a deep green shirt ruffled over the top of which was a brown waist coat. Raven smiled and addressed him. "Your hair is now simply even both sides I didn't want to overdo things. Here I recommend this." This said the witch produced a simple deep green domino mask from her magic and held it out to the brown haired man.

Hunter took the mask, he settled it onto his face and then spoke to Raven. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now wait just a little bit before you make your entrance. I want to make sure I'm safely inside the party so no one works out I helped you." The dark haired woman said to the huntsman who gave her a nod of understanding. Smiling brightly Raven walked away, with a swirl of her purple magic the dark haired witch had changed into a lovely simple black silk strapless dress with purple and silver glitter spread across a gauzy over layer. Her shoes were a simple pair of black glittering heals, at her wrists were silver floral bangles and matching floral earrings. Yet another silver flower was pinned in her hair to match the jewellery, her hair was simply swept up on this one side by this silver flower.

Raven entered the ball she was completely unaware that one particular set of blue eyes following her progress into the party. The witch made her way to the side of Maddie, who greeted her friend with an enthusiastic smile and Raven smiled back. The dark haired woman looked round the room glad to see everyone was present at Ashlynn's party and she was sure that this would mean that Hunter's entrance would make more of an impact which would work to his advantage.

The purple eyed lady noticed that Ashlynn was looking round the room and Raven was sure that she was looking around for her one love. The witch smiled to herself she couldn't wait to see what the daughter of Cinderella would make of becoming Prince Charming instead. All of those thoughts came to a halt as someone tapped her on the shoulder and Raven turned to find Darling standing behind her. "Good evening Raven." She said bowing smartly to the witch.

Without thinking about it the purple eyed lady curtsied in return. "Hello Darling." The witch said in her own turn.

The white haired princess took a breath and asked softly. "Would you dance with me?"

Raven blinked with surprise at this request from the other lady, then smiled at her and answered this question. "I'd be honoured to dance with you Darling."

Darling held a hand out to the witch and Raven slipped her hand into that of the other princess who took her out onto the dance floor. Just as the pair came out onto the floor a slow song started to play, the two women looked at each other shyly for a few moments and then Darling bravely moved forward to take Raven into her arms. Blushing slightly the purple eyed woman placed her hands onto the white haired princess's shoulders and the two of them started to waltz round the floor together in a simple three step waltz.

When this song ended the two left the floor side by side their hands almost touching as they walked, as the two women stood side by side at the edge of the dance floor Darling went to speak to Raven when Hunter made his entrance. Silence spread over the room, everyone turned to stare at the man standing in the entranceway, who shifted slightly nervously under all these intense gazes. Knowing how this brown haired masked man must feel to have so many eyes on him Ashlynn walked over to the man and held a hand out to him. The brown eyed man placed his hand into hers and the daughter of Cinderella led him into the room and said to him gently. "Welcome to my party."

"Thank you Princess." He said softly bowing to her politely and then taking the hand Ashlynn had offered to him.

The two of them made their way out onto the dance floor with only eyes for each other and started to dance with each other. Raven watched them together smiling as they danced, Darling leant into the witch and said very softly to her. "I take it this mystery man is your doing?"

The daughter of the Evil Queen just gave the lady at her side a smile and said nothing in answer to this question and instead said. "Shall we join them on the dance floor?"

"Indeed." Together these two ladies join the couple which had been alone on the dance floor until now, Raven and Darling presence on the dance floor seemed to encourage people and they were soon joined on the floor by other couples.

As the party wore on Ashlynn and the man were side by side, she was clearly intrigued by this mysterious man and at the same time feeling a little guilty by being drawn to him instead of to Hunter. This couple danced many dances together and it was clear that slowly but surely Ashlynn was starting to realize that this masked man was a male version of Cinderella and he was hers. Behind the mask Hunter was aware of the guilt that his love was feeling over this situation it was in her eyes as she spoke to him and the brown eyed man wanted nothing more than to take that pain away from the one he loved. Gently the huntsman took Ashlynn's hand into his and guided her outside into one of the castle gardens were they could be alone. "Princess I am not the one you want am I?"

The green eyed lady shook her head, but felt herself blushing as he called her princess. "No I have one I already love with all my heart."

The masked man smiled softly. "I understand." He released her hands, stepped back and swept her a courtly bow which would have made any prince proud. "In that case I will go I have no wish to cause you any more distress then I already have fair one."

The man in dark green turned he walked back into the ball, Ashlynn was unsurprised when she found herself following him back inside. Her rather mysterious partner for the night had all but made it to the door when midnight began to toll. The daughter of Cinderella watched as he jumped slightly before he then dashed away through the door and off into the darkness of the school. Before she could stop herself Ashlynn was perusing him out of the room but as she had half suspected the hall way beyond the party was empty save something lying on the floor. The green eyed woman approached the item, it was a simple bracelet of platted leather, yet as Ashlynn lifted it she could feel that there was magic of some kind on this item.

Gulping the daughter of Cinderella pocket the item, she returned to the party to find that Hunter had appeared from some were and was leaning against the bar ordering a dink. Ashlynn blinked, she knew that her boyfriend had not been at the party earlier and a suspicion which was wonderful and frightening at the same time began to form in her mind. "Hunter!" She yelled loudly in a quiet moment between the music.

The whole room stilled, the man in question turned from his place at the bar to face the one he loved and smiled at her. The strawberry blond lady crossed the room, as she walked Ashlynn pulled the leather band from her pocket and once she was standing before the huntsman the green eyed woman addressed him. "Hunter give me your arms!"

The brown haired man blinked at his girlfriend with surprise at her determined tone of voice, but dutifully presented his arms to her. The daughter of Cinderella gently pushed his right arm back to his side and took the left into her hands. Carefully she placed the bracelet on his wrist and watched as the magic on the item dissipated showing that her suspicion was correct. "You where the man from earlier! Why did you do that?"

Hunter blushed, he looked down and spoke. "I wanted to be the prince you deserved."

"Oh Hunter." Ashlynn said softly before tilting his chin up and kissing him. Sure enough this kiss resulted in that golden light that everyone present at the party knew meant that true love stood between this couple. As they drew apart from the kiss the daughter of Cinderella spoke to him softly. "I love you just as you are my huntsman but thank you because of your actions tonight now I no longer have to fear my fairy tale taking me away from you and I know we are truly in love. Who gave you the magic for the transformation into my Cinderella though?"

Slowly the brown haired man smiled and answered the question. "Raven played my fairy godmother."

Ashlynn's green eyes widened and without taking her eyes from Hunter she spoke. "Thank you for your help Raven."

"You are welcome." The witch said from where she was standing in the crowd still at Darling Charming's side.

No one was too surprised when Ashlynn and Hunter spent the rest of the night together, it was clear to all those there that the birthday girl was not about to let her man and true love out of her sight. Sure enough when the party wound down for the night the couple left the party together hand in hand the love between them clear as it so often was.

After Raven had helped with the after party clear up she started to head back to the dorms when a figure strolled out of the shadows of the hallway and into the moonlit section of the hallway. The purple eyed woman froze standing before her rendered an unearthly beauty by the silver light of the moon was Darling Charming. For a long moment nether woman moved or said anything then at last from some were Raven found her voice. "Can I help you somehow Darling?"

Darling stepped forward her piercing blue eyes focused unwaveringly on Raven as she addressed her. "Actually I was going to offer to walk back to the dorms with you. It's late and no lady should walk back unescorted at this hour."

The witch blushed, she walked up to the white haired warrior princess and smiled. "Thank you Darling."

"You are welcome Raven. By the way you did a good job as a fairy godmother tonight." The warrior maiden said with a smile for the dark haired woman.

Raven chuckled slightly. "I like to make people happy. I seem to make a rather good assistant in helping people to find their true love and happily ever after."

"You make a good point." The white haired princess conceded.

The two women walked on in silence after this until they came to the door to Raven's dorm room, the witch turned to her escort and smiled at Darling. "Thank you for walking me back."

The white haired warrior maiden smiled back, she took the pale hand of the witch into hers and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "It was my honour fair princess"

As their eyes met once more Raven didn't stop to think as she leant towards Darling and kissed her softly but fully on the lips. As soon as the dark haired princess realised what she had done the witch hastily pulled back, Raven blushed brightly, yanked her hand out of Darling's, quickly fled into her dorm room and slammed the door shut behind her.

The white haired princess mean while stood for a few moments rooted to the spot with shock then slowly rested her eyes on the wooden door between herself and the woman she had fallen in love with. At least now Darling knew one thing for sure Raven had feelings for her too, the warrior maiden smiled to herself as she made her way back to her own room for the night. The princess could feel both hope and joy filling her heart it had been a good night Darling decided.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five a new sleeping beauty:

The day after Ashlynn's birthday ball started fairly normally for Ever After High the sun was shining and all was well...at least it was...Then suddenly the weather changed, a storm started to rage, a strong gust of wind hurled the main doors to the school back on their hinges and the Evil Fairy Faybelle's mother strode through the doors. The dark fairy's power was pulsing round her and the Evil Fairy's face wore a look of anger which was terribly dark. "Where is that Evil Queens spawn!" She screamed angrily at the people standing it the entrance way staring at her with shock.

Quickly the hall filled with staff Faybelle drawn by the feeling of her mothers' magic came flying along and she was not alone Farrah was not far behind her. Darling, Cerise and Raven were also running in the direction of the pandemonium which had broken out because of the Evil fairies appearance. They were soon joined by a running Briar and Apple as they rounded the corner into the entrance hall of the school one of the professors went flying past them and into a nearby wall. "Mother! What are you doing?!" Faybelle yelled at the dark figure.

She turned in her daughter's direction and glared at her. "How could you let the Evil Queen's daughter take your tale from you?"

"She didn't let me. Briar is Apples true love." Raven told the irate fairy as reasonably as possible.

She turned in the witch's direction and glared. "You, this is all your fault."

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes at the fairy. "True love is no one's fault."

With a rough of anger the witch brandished a golden spindle, which had everyone in the room freezing Faybelle stared at the offending object. "Mother tell me you didn't!"

The Evil Fairy gave a sinister smile, she advanced on Raven, Darling darted out to stand between the princess and the fey her sword raised. "What's this the little warrior maiden is going to protect the daughter of the Evil Queen? Shouldn't you be defending some pure hearted princess?"

Darling glared right back at the Faybelle's mother. "Who says I'm not protecting a pure hearted princess?"

"Fool." The Evil Fairy threw her magic forward, Faybelle, Raven and Farrah went on the defensive trying to protect the others gathered there with magical shields. The white haired princess mean while went on the attack, trying to keep the Evil fairy back whilst the magic users protected those who couldn't protect themselves from the magic of Faybelle's mother. A blast of dark magic caught Darling of guard it sent her flying across the hall way, with a victorious grin the Evil fairy stood over her ready to strike when Raven's purple magic hit her with a blast on the shoulder and threw her away from the princess. "You will not hurt Darling!" The witch yelled extremely angry.

Slowly Darling managed to lever herself up on one arm but that was all she could do, Briar managed to grab the princess and with Apples help pulled her into one of the magical shields. As the eyes of the three princess's settled on Raven their eyes widened, her magic was massively built up round her as it had been in Wonderland but it was a mix of bright purple and shimmering gold. As the Evil Fairy took this in her eyes also widened, she let out a sinister chuckle and lunged at Raven with the spindle extended. Several people screamed all at once, but the witch calmly let the fairy plunge the spindle into her hand before smiling slowly herself and saying in soft but deadly tones. "Big mistake."

Raven arched back slightly, golden light throbbed round her body it burst forth like a flame, as it lit the entire hall way pouring out of windows those in the hallway closed their eyes so they were not blinded by this power, as the light touched the Evil fairy she howled in rage and vanished. As the light dimmed Faybelle quickly flew to Ravens side, she helped the drooping witch to the floor her purple eyes were fluttering the curse of death trying to claim her. Faybelle gently lay the witches head in her lap, the daughter of the Evil Fairy felt tears prinking her eyes, Farrah placed a hand on the other fairy's shoulder and Briar spoke from beyond their protective magic. "Someone needs to turn the spell from death to sleep can't either of you do that?"

The daughter of the Fairy God Mother shook her head. "My magic is only temporary and Fabelle's is dark fairy magic which unfortunately is more likely to make this worse than better."

Suddenly Faybelle sat up strait. "That' it Farrah! We need good fairy magic." Quickly the white haired fairy pulled a pendant on a silver chain out from under her top the pendant was a simple glowing white orb. Carefully Faybelle closed her hand around the pendant and called out with all her might. "Aunty!"

All at once the entrance hall filled with white light which seemed to sparkle, from no were a warm breeze blew along the hall and slowly a figure appeared. Her skin was pale, her were eyes grey, the fairies' white hair had a silver streak through it and was styled up into a simple bun. This older fairy wore a long white floating dress, of a simple design with small puffed sleeves and a scoop neckline which glittered softly in the light. This all white fairy fluttered elegantly to the ground and many noticed that she carried no visible wand. Faybelle looked to her with a smile and relief clear in her grey blue eyes. "Aunty Opal thank goodness you are here! Mother used an enchanted spindle on Raven and we need your help to turn the dark magic."

Opal gave Faybelle an understanding nod quickly she fluttered over to where Raven lay and looked down at the witch her eyes carefully assessing the situation. Apple mean while had turned to Briar her bright blue eyes were wide and she said in a whisper to her true love. "Oh my, that's the White Fairy and she is Faybelle's aunt!"

"Indeed it is the White Fairy and yes Opal is Faybelle's mother's younger sister. Don't ask me how one sister has turned out evil and the other good I have no idea and neither of them will talk about it. I will admit that I've not seen this one of my three fairy godmothers before I've always wondered what Opal was actually like." Briar admitted to her princess with a shrug.

Apple stared at the other princess and then smiled slowly. "I always forget that tradition dictates you have three good fairy godmothers, but aren't they usually green, blue and red?"

"Yes, but well the Blue Fairy was still training her apprentice to take over from her when I was born so Opal being her best friend offered to take the Blue Fairy's place." The daughter of Sleeping Beauty explained to her true love.

"But I heard that White Fairy never has god children." Apple said her blue eyes were even wider than they had been when she had realised Opal was related to Faybelle.

Briar gave the other princess another smile and then said softly. "Normally this is true but Opal made an exception this time."

Having heard Briar's voice the White Fairy turned, she gave the daughter of Sleeping Beauty an acknowledging nod. The brown haired princess gave a return nod and then addressed Opal her voice serious as she did so. "Godmother please is there something you can do about the hundred years attached to this spell?"

The White Fairy let out a deep sigh and then looked back to Raven. "I shall do what I can, but the hundred years is required by the curse and must be in making of the cure somewhere."

"I understand." Briar said softly holding Apple a little closer to her than a few moments before.

Opal smiled down at Raven and gave the young witch a friendly smile. "Try to relax as much as you can Raven I know it's hard but it will make it easier for you."

The daughter of the Evil Queen gave the White Fairy a nod of understand and relaxed her body as much as she was able to. Opal extended her hands out over Raven, as she did this the fairy began to glow with white light and then she spoke in a clear voice. "From death to sleep I turn this curse. True loves kiss shall break you free of the chains of this spell. If no true love should come to free you then when the last hour of the hundredth year does come then you shall wake unharmed."

As the magic settled over Raven she let out a deep sigh, closed her eyes and simply let the fairy's spell take her. As Faybelle looked down at the witch she was glad to see that Raven's lips where curved up into a peaceful smile. This done Opal drew her hands back to her side, her silver eyes quickly ran over the magic she had cast, the fairy gave a nod of satisfaction and then addressed her niece. "Would you like to assist me with the next part?"

Faybelle looked at her aunt with wide eyes and an expression of shock on her face. "I can't do that...Can I?"

"Of cause you can, I would not ask you otherwise." Opal said smiling and holding a hand out to the younger fairy.

Faybelle gently lowered Raven's head to the floor she stood and took her aunts hand into hers. "So what do I need to do?"

"All you need to do Faybelle is repeat after me. This kind of magic is not the same as you are use to so you need to make sure you say exactly what I do. Are you ready to begin?" The older fairy asked with a kind smile.

"As ready as I'm going to be." She told her aunt.

"Your true beauty be, for beholders eye to see." As Opal began the spell her magic swirled round Raven forming a white misty cocoon.

Faybelle repeated these words and her magic joined her aunts forming the cocoon, however the young fairy was surprised to find that the magic lacked its usual dark clouds and thunder instead it was more like Opals but instead of white it was a blue shimmering light. Within the embrace of these two powers Raven's body began to glow and her clothing started transforming. The young witches normal dress became a fabulous long gown the dress it was fitted to her figure it was purple in the same shade as Raven's eyes and decorated with shimmering silver roses at the base of the wide floating skirts. The witches hair was styled into lose waves, her old crown of spikes was replaces with a simple silver tiara the three points of which were tipped with purple gems to match the dress.

Once this change was complete Opal began the next part of the spell. "Return from here to your home to sleep in the highest room of the tallest tower and let those who dwell in the castle sleep with you. There may your head rest upon a comfortable bed until the time of your waking."

As Faybelle repeated these words Raven floated upwards from the floor. As the witch floated in the air the White Fairy spoke the last part of the spell. "In your sleep be protect from any who might wish you harm this be our fairy charm."

When the daughter of the Evil Fairy had also recited these words, the magic in the hall way built and then with a sudden momentary flash of white and blue light Raven vanished from sight. As this happened Darling let out a cry of distress and reached for the space were the other princess had been. "Raven..." The white haired warrior maiden said softly and sadly.

Apple and Briar shared a look of hope and joy before they set about making Darling as comfortable as they could on the floor. Quickly Opal, Faybelle and Farrah went to work dismissing all the protective barriers which had been erected. Once this was done the White Fairy turned to her niece and addressed her. "I shall go now I have done all I can."

"Thank you aunt." Faybelle said sincerely.

Opal smiled at the younger fairy and said softly. "You are most welcome."

As the White Fairy went to leave Briar spoke up. "I also want to thank you thanks to you Raven at least has the hope of waking before the hundred years are up."

The White Fairy gave her goddaughter a wide smile and said softly. "It was the best I could do." This said Opal simply vanished from sight.

Briar turned her attention back to Darling and then turned to the two fairies present. Without being asked Farrah directed her wand at the warrior princess causing her to levitate off the floor keeping her in the same laying position.

"But Raven..." Darling began only to be cut off by Apple.

"You need to get better before you go dashing off after Raven. Right now you are in no state to be victorious over anything that the Evil Fairy might throw in your way to prevent Raven's rescue." Apple told the blue eyed princess kindly but firmly.

Darling let out a deep sigh, she knew that the blond princess was right but that didn't mean she had to like this fact. The white haired princess wisely decided to forgo any more arguments and simply let Farrah levitate her down the hallways and off to the healers. As Briar, Apple Farrah and Darling went the headmaster was making an announcement to assure everyone that everything was alright now and that there was no need to panic. He was also informing the students that due to a magical incident that the rest of the classes for the day had much to the joy of the students been cancelled. Faybelle meanwhile had left the party heading to the healers to go and tell the headmaster what had just happened because of her mother's short temper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six to Darlings healing:

When the party entered the healer's quarters Chamomile looked up at them, the brown haired, brown eyed lady pushed her glasses up her nose and quickly took the situation in. The lady stood, hastily the healer came over to them and asked. "What happened here?"

"Darling was struck by a dark magic blast from the Evil Fairy and she was thrown down onto the floor very hard by it." Apple told the brown haired woman making sure that Chamomile was aware of everything that had happened to the warrior princess.

Farrah careful lowered Darling onto one of the cots in the room and with help from the other ladies the healer stripped the white haired princess of her armour. Chamomile carefully pulled a screen across to give the white haired princess some privacy and then started to inspect her to take stock of her wounds. The healer came from behind the screen, she fetched a pot of cream off of one of the shelves, the lady also drew some bandages out of one of the draws and then went back to the princess. Chamomile carefully spread the cream over the many bruises covering Darlings body and used the bandages to cover any cuts she found. "Well Darling the good news is nothing appears to be broken however you do have some nasty bruising so you will need to rest. The magical blast was fortunately mostly absorbed by your armour however despite this fact you will need to take a medication to make sure that you suffer from no after effects."

This said the healer drew back the screen, she went fetched a pot of pills for Darling and addressed the warrior princess. "Take one of these four times a day and make sure that you take all the pills." The healer opened the bottle of pills and held one out to Darling stared at the pill for a moment because it seemed almost to glow with a white light.

The white haired princess sat up she took the pill from Chamomile who quickly fetched her a glass of water to wash it down. Darling took her medication, and then once more lay down in the cote the healer gave a satisfied nod. "Good, now get some rest Darling I will hext your friends to tell them when they can come to take you back to your dorm room."

With a sigh the warrior princess settled down to sleep, the others quietly left the healers quarters and returned to their dorm rooms. When Apple made it to her room she found it hard to look at Ravens side of the room, she had to admit her decorating really hadn't done her roommate justice. The blond princess decided that it would help take her mind off of Raven's current state if she redecorated that side of the room.

However before this project could be started on or any help with it be located by Apple, she Briar, Rosabella and Farrah had received hexts from healer Chamomile that Darling could be brought back to her room now. Together the four women went to fetch their friend, as they entered the room the brown haired healer was waiting for them to arrive her eyes went instantly to Rosabella. "Miss Rosabella can you please make sure that your room mate takes all of her medication and gets plenty of rest. Darling will not be able to rescue anyone if she does not let herself recover properly. Also I expect to see you twice a week until you are healed Miss Charming do I make myself clear?"

The glasses wearing daughter of Beauty and the Beast smiled at Chamomile. "Of cause I'll make sure that Darling gets plenty of rest and takes all her medication after all I am sure she wants to get better."

The white haired princess let out a long suffering sigh. "Yes I do want to get better and yes I shall do as you say healer after all I know well enough that if I don't it will more than likely take me longer to recover."

"Good. Farrah if you wouldn't mind levitating Darling back to her room I shall leave her in your capable hands but if you think anything is wrong with her at all then please don't hesitate to bring Darling back here."

"We won't." Apple assured the brown eyed healer.

Once more Farrah levitated Darling and they set off back to the dorms, when they reached the correct dorm room, Rosabella opened the door, she walked over to Darlings bed and pushed back the covers. Farrah carefully lowered the warrior maiden into the bed, her roommate pulled the sheets over her and Darling let out a sigh. "I wish I could go after Raven now."

"Well you can't." Rosabella said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Apple couldn't help the giggle which escaped her and then said softly to Darling. "I'm planning to redecorate Raven's side of our dorm room maybe progress reports on that will give you something else to think about?"

The white haired princess gave the daughter of Snow White a grateful smile. "Yes that would be helpful. I have to ask though why does it need redecoration?"

This question caused Apple to blush with shame and confess quietly. "Because I decorated it for my Evil Queen and that is not Raven at all. I feel it's past time I decorated that part of the room to reflect the real Raven not the one I expected."

Briar placed an arm round her true love and pulled her close. "I've seen it and trust me its evil with a capital E."

Darling chuckled and shook her head. "Oh dear that really doesn't sound like Raven at all."

It didn't take Apple long to explain to others what her plan was or to have many people volunteering to join in with her effort to do the redecorating or Raven's side of the room. The walls where repapered with an amethyst purple wallpaper which had a design of black roses growing up it. On the floor was a matching rug, the bed was now silver framed instead of black, with an amethyst purple bedspread. The desk was now painted silver as to was Raven's chest of draws and her closet. On the walls in silver frames where pictures of Raven with all of her friends, the evil crown was removed from the room and the evil magic mirror was replaced with a much nicer silver version.

It took a week for the work to be finished as she had promised Darling the blond haired princess made regular reports to her on the progress with the redecorating. The blue eyed warrior maiden looked forward to hearing these reports and was glad of them as they helped to distract her from how slowly she was healing and on Raven's fate.

When at long last the work to Ravens side to the dorm room was done Apple looked to Briar, Maddie and Cerise who had been her main assistants with this project and asked. "So what do you all think?"

It was the daughter of Red Riding Hood Spoke up first. "It looks great. I'm sure Raven will love this."

Briar and Maddie both gave Apple nods of agreement and the daughter of Snow White beamed them all a happy smile. "I can't wait for Raven to be set free and see what we have done."

"You seem sure of her rescue." Cerise said softly to the blond princess.

"Of cause she is, no jester or joker is Apple." Maddie said to the part wolf girl.

Briar added her own comment to this. "Yes I don't think that Raven will be waiting that long for her rescue either after all Darling is quiet clearly in love with her."

"What!" Cerise exclaimed utterly shocked by this news.

Apple giggled at the reaction of the dark haired lady. "You hadn't noticed! I worked it out after Briar woke me and I noticed Darling and Raven standing together they looked...Right together."

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty went over to the blond princess and placed a kiss on her cheek. The black haired Cerise smiled at the happily in love couple and said. "I knew Darling cared about Raven but I didn't realise she was in love with her. Do you think it is true love?"

"As sure as noonday arrives it is the truest of loves." Maddie declared.

"I'll take that as a yes." The daughter of Red Riding Hood said dryly rolling her eyes at the daughter of the Mad Hatter. Her reaction to this statement from Maddie caused the other women to all start laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven The quest for Raven:

By the time Darling had spent two weeks recuperating from her fight with the Evil Fairy the warrior princess was ready to go stir crazy despite the best efforts of every one to help keep her distracted and entertained. Today the white haired princess hoped would be her last visit to see Chamomile, if the healer gave her the all clear then she would be at last she able to go after Raven and rescue her. As she entered the healers room the brown haired lady was waiting for her, the check over was mercifully quick and then with a satisfied nod Chamomile addressed Darling. "You are fine now. The bruising and swelling has cleared up nicely and you're showing no signs of any dark magic poisoning or otherwise. So I'm glad to say you don't have to come and see me anymore and yes Miss Charming you are cleared to go off and rescue Raven at last."

"Thank you for all of your help healer Chamomile." Darling told her with great sincerity before dashing out of the room.

Hastily the warrior princess made her way back to her dorm room and as soon as she entered it Darling began to pack things for her trip to Raven's home. Rosabella instantly noticed what her roommate was doing and quickly sent out hexts to all those she thought might want to go with the youngest Charming sibling to assist her in the rescue of Raven.

So it was that when the blue eyed princess left her room it was to come face to face with quite a group of people waiting for her in the corridor. Her eyes travelled over them, both her brothers were there, as to where Ashlynn, Hunter, Maddie, Cerise, Faybelle, Apple and Briar. Rosabella closed the door to their dorm room she joined the group and said to her roommate. "You are not going after Raven alone after all she helped us all so we are coming with you so we can help you any way we can."

Slowly Darling smiled round at all of her and Raven's friends and found that she did not have the heart to deny them the right to help her in her mission. "Well then come on lets go get our dragons and save Raven!"

This pronouncement from the princess was met with cheers and together the party set off to the dragon stables to gather up their mounts. Some of the party where using those dragons which had at one point been on the Evil Queens side and others used the ones which had been theirs from the beginning. All of the dragons were quickly made ready, they led their mounts outside the party mounted up and made their way to Raven's home.

The trip to Raven's home country was quite quick by dragon but they could tell that travelling by land would have taken them a lot longer than by air. As the dark forest near the castle fallback they brought their dragons to a halt and stared at the castle now revealed to them. To say that the home of the daughter of the Evil Queen surprised them all was quiet the understatement. None of the party had expected a castle quiet like this, it was a tall white slender structure with silver roofed towers spearing high into the air. "It's so very beautiful." Apple said with awe to her voice.

"Fit for a sleeping beauty." Briar commented from her position behind her true love.

Carefully the party guided their dragons down into the clear space between the dark forest and the vast high thorny rose bushes which as tradition dictated they should surrounded the castle of the new sleeping beauty. Faybelle looked at the rose bush, then to the others and said softly. "Those have certainly been grown by dark magic. We'll have to be careful they could be poisoned it will be hard to tell until we get closer."

Everyone gave the white haired fairy a nod as they approached the rose bush a dragon let out a loud raw from the sky they all looked up to see a great black dragon as if flew down from the sky. It landed before them it was a huge dragon much larger than the other dragons, this caused Hunter, Dexter, Daring and Darling to draw their weapons but before they could do anything Ashlynn and Rosabella stepped forward. They carefully approached the dragon, after only a few moments the two women had the dragon clamed and rumbling contentedly. This quick work brought smiles to the faces of those present it was always wonderful to watch these two ladies work their charms especially on such a large and dangerous creature.

Now they were happy the dragon was not going to attack anyone the hero's present put their weapons away. Rosabella and Ashlynn walked back over to the group and the daughter of Cinderella spoke to the others. "Poor thing, it was so confused and hurt by being ripped from its home to be brought here with no explanation."

Now the dragon was no longer trying to attack them the party walked up to the rose bush, the thorns of these roses looked particularly sharp and vicious. Now that they were closer to the bush Faybelle took a good look at it and as she inspected it the fairy gave a few thoughtful noises before turning to the others. "Well the good news is that the thorns are not poisoned."

"So what's the bad news?" Hunter asked quiet aware that there was more than likely going to be some attached to this dark plant.

"Those thorns really are razor sharp, so we are going to need to be very careful going through them." Faybelle explained to the others.

"This is probably a stupid question but how exactly do we get through? After all it's not like we can climb through it's too tightly packed in there for that." Cerise said as she joined the fairy standing closer to the rose bush.

Faybelle smiled slowly at the daughter of Red Riding Hood and answered this question. "We will have to be careful. However Darling's sword should be able to cut through it but only hers and once Darling starts to do so you'll al see why I say this. However be on your guard something about this seems just a little too easy and I know my mother way to well to think that just the dragon and this bush will be the only things to be in our way."

Everyone present gave the white haired fairy nods of understanding and together they approached the rose bush. Darling took the led she drew out her sword as it left the scabbard it became edged in a golden glow and the white haired princess quickly found that it cut through the rose bush with ease. The rest of the party followed along closely behind Darling making sure to stay on the path which she was creating. As they made their way along everyone kept on the alert, then all at once the bushes closed round them started to attack them. The white haired princess went on the attack slashing at braches, which died as soon as she cut them with her golden glowing blade. Rosabella let out a scram as one grabbed her, Daring let out an angry growl his sword suddenly edge itself in the same golden light as Darlings and he quickly cut the one he loved free. Cerise meanwhile was dodging braches and Faybelle was throwing up protective barriers over those who needed them.

Once she had done this the daughter of the Evil Fairy then set about settling the roses back down with one of her own spells. "Roses now be at ease. Go back to your natural magical form until the curse should be broken." The fairies magic filled the area, the rose shrunk back from the magic, the attacks stopped and the roses went back to normal, well as normal as magical roses can be.

Once Faybelle gave her an encouraging nod Darling once again started cutting a path through the roses. Thankfully they did not move to attack the party again and eventually the friends finally came to the edge of the rose bush which was in the large open courtyard of the castle itself. They all found it impossible not to look up at the castle towering elegantly above them and eventually all eyes fell on one tower in particular which was notably taller than all the others around it. Dexter was the member of the party who put into words the thoughts of everyone else present. "Well that tower is bound to be the one Raven is sleeping in."

The others all nodded and murmured their agreement to the words of the brown haired prince. Darling turned her attention to Faybelle and addressed her. "Do you think that your mother is likely to make an appearance to try and stop me rescuing Raven?"

The white haired fairy gave the princess a single nod, the white haired lady gave a nod back and then cautiously Darling lay her hand on the hilt of her sword and started towards the doors which led from the courtyard into the castle. Before the warrior maiden could put a foot on the bottom stair, the courtyard turned dark, storm clouds gathered a flash of lightning struck the ground from which the Evil Fairy made her appearance. Darling quickly drew her blade, instantly the golden light flared into life along the blade and covered her armour too.

The Evil Fairy threw the full force of her magic at the princess determined that she would not rescue Raven. "I will not let you defeat me! I will keep Raven my prisoner to punish her for taking my daughters destiny from her!"

Darling yelled right back at the fairy. "I will not let you keep me from saving Raven!" The golden light around her grew larger clearly being fed by this bold declaration and the princess went on the attack. As she swept her blade forward the light arched off of the edge of her blade towards the Evil Fairy, who dodged this first attack and launched a blast of dark magic at Darling. The warrior princess leapt out of the way of this dark magic, which was absorbed by the protective magic which Faybelle had cast onto the castle and over herself and the rest of the party. "Why aren't you helping me?" The Evil Fairy demanded of her daughter who simply shook her head at her mother in answer to this question.

With the fairy was distracted Darling took advantage of this and swept towards her swinging her sword outwards in another arch once more causing golden light to fly towards the Evil Fairy. This blow blindsided the fairy, she let out a howl of pain and launched another attack at Darling the princess blocked it with the sword which reflected the dark magic back at the Evil Fairy. Quickly she leapt out of the way of her reflected magic and before she could launch another magical attack Darling had swept another slash of golden light towards the Fairy. This one hit its target with full force the Evil Fairy screamed this time and in a rush of black clouds she was gone.

Darling stood breathing hard she still had her sword drawn unsure if the fight was over or not. Faybelle looked around for a few moments and then addressed the warrior princess. "It's alright Darling my mother is gone."

Taking her at her word the blue eyed princess slowly sheathed her sword, meanwhile the white haired fairy had brought down the protective shields over the castle and the rest of the party. Darling looked across the court yard at Faybelle. "I'm sorry if I hurt your mother Faybelle." She said to the fairy apologetically.

The daughter of the Evil Fairy sighed then she shrugged at Darling and said softly. "It was what you had to do."

The warrior princess crossed to the side of the fairy and placed a hand to her shoulder. "She is still your mother. It's alright to feel angry about her being hurt by another."

Faybelle smiled at Darling and shook her head. "The more I see my mother...the more I see what I thought I wanted to become...The more I wonder if I really want to be that bitter...That evil."

The two women smiled at each other and the blue eyed Darling said softly. "It sounds like this happening has given you a lot of things to think about."

"Yes it has." The fairy admitted softly.

Darling's two brothers came up to stand beside their sister and Dexter addressed her. "It should be safe for you to go inside now."

Daring added his thoughts to the situation. "I think Darling that you should go to Raven alone after all that is more traditional and I think you would prefer to wake the one you love without an audience."

The warrior princess gave her eldest brother a nod. "Yes I will go inside alone."

"Good luck sister." Dexter told her with all sincerity.

Daring smiled softly at his little sister. "I know that you will be a wonderful prince of this story."

"Thank you, both of you." She told her brothers then Darling turned to the entrance to castle before she quickly made her way inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight True love conquers all:

Slowly but carefully the blue eyed princess explored the castle, as the lady went Darling made sure that she only proceeded in the direction and up the stair cases which made her feel as though she was going the right way to get to the room which held Raven. After a few twists and turns Darling eventually found herself on a set of spiral stairs which seemed to the warrior princess to led ever upwards. After a very long climb the blue eyed princess came to the top of the stairs and there before her was a wooden door. Darling took a moment to stand at the door, she took a deep breath let it out and gathered herself together before she opened the door into the room which lay beyond.

Quickly the white haired warrior princess stepped into the room, her blue eyes swept the tower room it was spartan but clean and at the same time somehow royal looking. Then Darling let her gaze come to rest on the bed standing in the middle of the room and its single occupant. The bed upon which Raven lay had silver coverings and was decorated with purple rose and feather embroidery. A coulomb of light shone through the large arched window in the tower it highlighted Raven and made the silver covers of the bed glitter. The witches pale hands lay lightly clasped on her chest which rose and fell rhythmically in a peaceful sleep. Raven still had that same soft smile on her face that she had worn since the start of her enchantment and Darling had to wonder what her lady was dreaming of.

The warrior princess looked down at herself and realized that she was an absolute mess after making her way through the rose bush and fighting with the Evil Fairy. Darling took a few moments to straighten herself up so that she would at least be presentable to her princess. Once Darling was satisfied she had done the best she could with her appearance the warrior maiden approached the bed. Darling stood beside the bed and gazed down, this was her moment a moment she had always longed for her moment to be the prince to show Raven her love. The white haired princess was also aware though that she and Raven where laying a new path for others to follow after them and the princess was both thrilled and afraid of this fact at the same time.

Gently the white haired princess stroked a finger over Raven's cheek then let herself cup that cheek enjoying the simple act of being able to touch the one she loved like this at long last. Darling smiled to herself, her heart was full of joy and compared to waking Apple this felt so very right. Feeling more than ready for this destiny the warrior princess lent over the witch and then kissed her gently on the lips. The white haired lady had to admit that she was truly enjoying the act of being able to finally kiss Raven Darling slowly closed her eyes and just let herself feel the rightness of this moment. It was a good thing the princess did close her eyes because shortly after she did this a golden light filled the room, it grew round the couple, before spilling from the window of the tower in great waves causing those at the bottom of the tower to look up in awe. They knew not only had Darlings kiss worked but that the true love this couple shared was one of the most powerful there had been for generations.

Slowly Raven's lips moved against Darlings, gently the warrior princess broke the kiss, she watched her blue eyes soft and a smile on her lips as the dark haired princess woke. The witches purple eyes opened they focused on the one above her, she smiled gently at her and Darling carefully took one of Raven's hand into hers. "Darling...you came for me..." She said her voice full of wonder.

"Yes I did my princess." The white haired warrior maiden said softly carrying Raven's hand to her mouth and kissing the back of it reverently.

The witch blushed and then said softly. "Darling I love you."

Darlings head shot up blue eyes met purple and with a huge smile on her face the white haired princess said. "I love you too my beautiful true love."

Still with the witches hand in hers the warrior princess helped Raven out of the bed and onto her feet. After a few moments of just looking at each other they left the tower room side by side and slowly the couple walked back down the spiral tower stairs. When the dark haired witch and white haired princess eventually they walked into the main hall of the castle there they found their friends, the castle staff and Raven's father all waiting for them.

The Good King stepped forward, his face was very serious as he looked over Darling and then slowly he smiled at the young woman. "Thank you for saving my daughter. I fully acknowledge you as Raven's true love and wish you both happiness together."

Reluctantly the warrior princess let go of Raven's hand she bowed politely to the king and then addressed him in turn. "Good King, father to my true love thank you for acknowledging me and for your good wishes on our future together."

The witch smiled widely at her father, she walked up to her father and the princess quickly pressed a kiss to her father's cheek. "Thank you father."

The Good King smiled down at his daughter. "My Raven all I want is for you to be happy. If this is who you desire in order to make you complete then I am happy."

Still smiling Raven walked back to where Darling was standing, she took the white haired princess's hand into hers and led her over to the Good King. "Father this is Darling Charming and she is the one I truly love with all of my heart."

"I am glad that you have found your true love Raven." Her father said softly before turning his gaze to the white haired princess again, the Kings' eyes were serious as he addressed Darling. "I trust you will protect my daughter and stand by her always despite the fact her mother is the Evil Queen?"

Darling drew herself up she understood why the Good King asked her this question and answered it a serious voice. "I will always protect Raven and I would never allow anybody to part us not for any reason. In fact I have a something I wish to ask both my true love and yourself."

"You may ask." The king said softly but clearly.

With this permission given by Raven's father the warrior princess turned to her true love and said softly. "I know we are young and that I have only just broken your curse but I would be honoured if you would consent to become my betrothed."

A blush stained the cheeks of the witch then a slow smile turned up her lips and with a nod of the head Raven spoke. "I accept your proposal Darling."

Reluctantly breaking her gaze from her true love the white haired lady turned to the Good King who smiled at them both benevolently. "I give you both my blessing. Welcome Darling Charming my daughter and only heirs betrothed."

Grinning widely the two women faced each other once more the two true loves shared a simple sweet kiss which never the less made a golden glow surround them. The Good King lifted both his eyebrows with surprise but said nothing about this as he was fairly sure that these two young women already knew what that meant about the strength of their love. As they broke their kiss Darling smiled at her betrothed, the dark haired witch smiled back and then said softly to Raven. "I hope we can go shopping for our betrothal rings as soon as possible."

These words caused Raven to giggle softly. "I look forward to doing that to Darling."

The witches farther spoke up at this point. "Depending how long you both wish to wait to get your rings you could go into the nearby town now or take a trip into book end when you both return to school."

"Well we should probably set off back to school. I'm sure by now people are worrying about us." Ashlynn said with some concern.

It was Faybelle who spoke up at this point. "I think we won't need to worry too much, I think as long as we inform the headmaster what has happened we should be able to stay here for the rest of the day and even into tomorrow. After all I have already informed the headmaster what my aunt and my mother had done to Raven."

The Good King addressed the group. "Well then in that case I shall contact the headmaster myself to update him and so that you may all stay here for the night. I can't help but think that it is a very good thing that the castle has a large dragon stable."

This last comment and the rueful tone it was said in caused the younger members of those present to chuckle. So it was that the Good King made his mirror phone call to Headmaster Grimm and sure enough Milton agreed it would make much more sense for the students to spend the night in the castle then risk flying back to the school in the dark.

The Good King made sure that all his guests ate a good meal, it was during this meal that he looked at his daughter and her true love he was pleased to see that they only had eyes for each other across the table. Suddenly an interesting idea presented itself to the king he deciding to put his idea into words and said to his little witch. "Raven spring half term is soon, Raven would Darling and yourself like me to hold a betrothal ball for you both?"

Quickly the dark haired young woman looked to her father and smiled at him. "That would be wonderful but do you think anyone will want to come? And won't it be too much work for you Father?"

The worry in tone this question was asked in caused the King to smile at his daughter. "Raven, you may be your mother's daughter but you are also mine. You are my heir, Darling is a Charming and the two of you are about to announce a betrothal trust me a lot of people will want to come. They will want to see the future Queen of Enchantment and her future co ruler also they will want to see what kind of Queen you will make. As for it being too much work, my dear daughter it will be wonderful and the staff I am sure will want as much as I do to throw open the castle to celebrate such a happy event as your betrothal."

It was this moment that the white haired princess spoke up. "Your father is right but there will be a lot of people who will come to see and be seen. Occasions such as a betrothal ball are really after all just a form of royal and noble net working."

This analogy drew a giggle from Raven, which caused Darling to smile at her betrothed, she couldn't help but thing that the one she loved was even more beautiful when she smiled. "In that case father Darling and I would be honoured to have you organise a betrothal ball for us."

Cerise spoke at this point looking from one member of this new couple to the other as she did so. "I'm sure that when we get back the others will want to hold some sort of part to spellibrate too."

The Good King shook his head slightly and muttered quite audibly. "Spellibrate... whatever will you youngsters come up with next."

This caused more giggles and chuckles to come from the rest of the table before Raven spoke to her friend. "More than likely! With all this dancing I'm going to do I better made sure to put a spell my shoes to they don't make my feet ache when I get back."

Ashlynn stared at the witch with an expression of utter shock on her face and asked. "You can do that?" Raven gave her a nod and Ashlynn addressed her again. "I have to ask you to do that for some of my shoes at some point."

The purple eyed princess rolled her eyes and said good naturedly to the other lady. "I am not enchanting your whole shoe collection Ashlynn I'd be there for ever after. I will however put the spell onto your three most favourite pairs of shoes."

"Thanks!" The daughter of Cinderella said gratefully.

When they had all finished eating Darling was pleasantly surprised that once the rest of their band where shown to their rooms Raven led her to her own room, she took her inside and said softly to the white haired princess. "Father won't object to us sharing my bed tonight...That is unless you don't want to."

Quickly the warrior princess took her witches hands in hers and locked gazes with her. "I'd be honoured to share your bed tonight but are sure that you want to?"

Raven gave the other woman a small nod, then using the hold Darling had on her hands pulled her across the room towards her bed. Gently the witch took her hands out of the warrior princess's and kissed her gently. "I love Darling so much."

"I love you to my Raven. May I help you out of your dress?" Darling asked softly.

Smiling Raven turned round she moved her hair out of the way and carefully the white haired princess unfastened the dress. Slowly the two began to undress each other, once this was done the witch found two sets of her purple pyjamas out of one of her chests of draws and handed one set to Darling. Once dressed again, Raven pulled back the plum covers and together the two women slipped into Raven's large four poster bed. Darling took the woman she loved into her arms, smiling softly the dark haired princess Lay her head against the warrior princess and they drifted off to sleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine The return to Ever After High:

The next day no one had commented on the fact that Raven and Darling had shared a room for the night or on the fact that once more the witch wore the dress she had on from her time under the spell. When breakfast was over, the dragons where once more fetched from the stable and everyone mounted back up. Darling carefully helped her princess up onto her mount Raven placed her arms round her princess and held on tightly quiet happy to do this.

As the group landed their dragons near the school dragon stables a cheering throng of people where there waiting for them. Deciding to for once do something traditional Raven let Darling as the prince of her fairy tale help her down from the back of her dragon and stood beside her true love hand in hand. Darling was the one to first notice the Grimm brothers and her parents in the assembled people they were all looking resigned rather than happy with the outcome of these events. The white haired princess turned to look at Raven and the witch noticing her gaze gave the warrior maiden an understanding smile as well as a subtle nod. Smiling back Darling kissed her true love before all the assembled people, sure enough a golden glow appeared around them sure enough as the kiss lengthened the light grew brighter and those present shielded their eyes. It was only as the two women slowly drew apart from this kiss that the golden light slowly finally dissipated.

The head master, his brother and Darlings parents managed to somehow cut a path through the students to the two princesses. It was Darlings father King Charming who spoke first there was anger clear in his voice as he did so. "Really Darling the daughter of the Evil Queen what were you thinking saving her?"

"I was thinking that I loved Raven with all of my heart and I owed her my life after she saved me from the Evil Queen. Besides which father you can no longer call Raven the daughter of the Evil Queen, she is the new Sleeping Beauty now and their where more than enough people there to witness her falling victim to the Evil Fairy's spell to attest to this fact." The blue eyed princess told her father, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she glared at King Charming.

It was the Queen this time who spoke to her daughter. "I know you always wanted your own adventure Darling but couldn't you have chosen a prince to save?"

Darling let out a long suffering sigh. "No mother I couldn't have chosen a prince, for one thing I have no interest in princes and for another I am truly in love with Raven. I'm very sure that if you ask the headmaster and his brother they will tell you that true love conquers all things."

This said three sets of blue eyes came to rest on the brothers, Milton had the grace to look uncomfortable and Giles was the one to out of them to speak. "What Darling is saying is true, not only does it conquer all but the true love which Darling and Raven share is indeed very strong and powerful."

"What does that mean?" King Charming bellowed at the poor man.

This time it was Raven who addressed Darlings clearly agitated parents. "It means that our true love combined with my magic parting us would be a very foolish thing to do. That is unless you want your kingdom cursed and probably several generations of your family cursed to fail to find their true loves or cursed to lose them."

"Are you threatening us?" The Queen asked the witch unable to hide her horror and shocked.

Raven shook her head at the older woman. "No, I am simply telling you what will happen... If you try and part us."

Giles gave the royal couple a nod and spoke up. "Raven is telling the truth. If you try to stop Darling and Raven from being together that is exactly what will happen to your kingdom as well as your family."

Both the King and Queen turned to stare at the couple standing before them their hands once more clasped it was Darlings father who found his voice first. "But the daughter of the Evil Queen as Sleeping Beauty that makes no sense."

"Maybe not but it has happened." The headmaster said stepping into the conversation for the first time. "The ending of the story must be accepted as must the strong true love with stands between Raven and Darling."

Darling stood tall strait and proud, she let go of Raven's hand as she said determinedly to her parents as well as the headmaster. "It is more than just true love which binds us now Raven has consented to become my betrothed, her father has agreed and all those who came with me to help save her witnessed my proposal as well as Raven's acceptance of it."

Giles smiled at the couple standing before him. "Congratulations to you both." He said with great sincerity.

The headmaster said nothing he felt there was nothing he could say to this announcement after all Raven was no longer just the daughter of the Evil Queen she was Sleeping Beauty and she had unconventionally poisoned Apple so her part as the future the new Evil Queen had been over before she fell asleep. As for Darlings mother and father, the two Charming parents had no idea what to say to their daughter, a slow realisation was dawning over them this was the fact that there was nothing which they could say against the couple. After all what with the fairy tale, the true love and with Raven's father as the Good King supporting them the couple where in a very strong position.

Darlings' father found his voice first and asked. "I hope you do not expect us to congratulate you on your betrothal?"

It was this moment which Daring and Dexter walked up to stand each side of their sister and Raven, the eldest of the Charming siblings spoke first. "Mother father I know that Darling and Raven's relationship is not what the two of you might have been expecting for my sister but as long as they are happy and the story has been completed then I think you'd be wiser to let them be together as they wish to be."

The King and Queen both stared at their son with surprise, which increased when Rosabella came over and took Daring's hand into hers. The blond prince smiled down at the brown haired young woman standing beside him and then turned his attention back to his parents. "You and Rosabella...but that would mean..." Daring's mother said her eyes wide and her face pale.

"That I became a beast yes I did and Rosabella saved me. Are you going to have an issue with our being together as well?" The blond prince asked his parents.

Daring's father shook his head at his eldest son his voice full of disbelief as he spoke. "But you were supposed to be princess Apples prince!"

"But I am not and no offence to Princess Apple but it is Princess Rosabella I love." Daring said tightening his hold slightly on her hand.

The Charming parents looked at each other again and then back to their son the King spoke this time. "This has all been very unexpected and we will need time to get use to all of this."

Darling spoke up. "Well I hope you can both get use to everything in time for the betrothal ball that the Good King is intending to throw for Raven and myself during the spring half term."

The brown haired Queen looked at her daughter for a long moment and then let out a deep sigh. "I recognise that stubborn look of yours Darling it means that you're not going to change your mind about this. So I suppose that yes we will do our best to be as supportive as we can be of your betrothal to Raven and come to the ball to celebrate it."

Darling smiled slowly at her mother and took Raven's hand into hers once more. "Good I'm glad to hear you say that mother. We will look forward to seeing you at the ball in the spring then mother and father." The white haired princess said then side by side she and the witch walked off into the school together, a few moments later the other students followed them back inside.

Slowly the King and Queen looked at each other the Queen gave her husband a shrug which he returned with a deep long suffering sigh before turning to the brothers Grimm and saying. "Well we should return home there is much we have to discuss good bye."

"Yes good bye." The headmaster said with a polite bow for the two royals who left to return to their kingdom. Together the brothers returned to the school both wondering what these new relationships and stories would mean for the future of the fairy tale world.

As Darling and Raven entered the main hall of the school they were met with yet more well wishers as Apple walked alongside the new couple said to them softly. "Yes we are defiantly going to need to hold a party for the pair of you I have a funny feeling that if we didn't do so there would be a school wide riot."

This remark drew a giggle from Raven and with a smile turning up the lips of her mouth Darling said to the blond princess. "I hope that they can wait to throw the party until tomorrow evening after Raven and myself have gone into town tomorrow to get our betrothal rings."

"Oh I'm sure they can wait one day! After all it is understandable that you would both want to get your rings before going to a party to spellebrate your betrothal. Where were you thinking of going to shop for the rings?" Apple asked her bright blue eyes aglow with the idea of shopping.

Darlings smile grew as she noticed the gleam in the daughter of Snow Whites eyes. "I was thinking of taking Raven to Shimmerlies."

The eyes of the other two women widened and when Raven addressed her betrothed it was in a deeply shocked tone of voice. "Darling you don't need to take me to Shimmerlies it is far too expensive! I was thinking that we could get something from Tinkers Treasures."

The warrior maiden shook her head at the dark haired princess. "We are not going to purchase second hand rings. No I don't need to take you to Shimmerlies but I want to and you my love are well worth going to Shimmerlies for."

These words caused Raven to blush and Apple to let out an aw just before the witch addressed her betrothed once again. "I just don't want to cause any more trouble with your family than I already have and purchasing me a very expensive ring would..."

Quickly Darling pressed her fingers to the mouth of the one she loves. "My Raven I don't care what my mother and father think, it is my money if I wish to spend it on you and make the commitment of purchasing you a ring from Shimmerlies then that is my decision."

Gently but firmly Raven removed the fingers from her mouth, she held Darlings hand in hers and looked into her blue eyes. "Then I would be very honoured my beloved to join you purchasing our betrothal rings from Shimmerlies."

"Good. I'm glad to hear you say that Raven." The white haired princess told her with a smile. "I'll come to your dorm room at ten tomorrow morning and we can go into Book End to get the rings."

The dark haired witch smiled back at her betrothed. "I can hardly wait."

Darling held her arm out to Raven who took it and together with Apple not far behind them they walked back to the dorms, the youngest Charming sibling escorted the witch all the way to her door. The two women shared a brief loving kiss at the thresh hold to her room and when they pulled apart from the kiss the purple eyed lady said softly to her princess. "I look forward to tomorrow."

"As do I my love." This said Darling stepped back from Raven she gave her a polite bow and then walked back to her own room.

Apple and the dark haired princess went into their dorm room they passed the rest of the day just chatting about what the party might be like. Raven enthused over the way her room was now decorated and hugged the blond princess and thanked her. This reaction to the changes she had made to the witches side of the room made Apple extremely happy and she felt the work had been well worth doing. It was with unspoken agreement that neither of the two women talked about the ring shopping which was to occur the next day. When the night drew in Raven and Apple both got ready for bed, they slipped into bed and where soon fast asleep. The witch was happily dreaming about her rather unconventional prince, shopping for their rings and the future they might share together.

(Moon here, points to the person able to guess the inspiration for the store Shimmerlies)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten Rings and other things:

Sure enough the next day after found the betrothed couple making their way into Shimmerlies as they entered the luxury jewellery store a female sales assistant came over to them, she smiled at the two princess's. "Welcome ladies how can I help you both today?"

"We are here to look for betrothal rings." Darling told her.

"I see, well we have some lovely rings which might be just the thing." This said the assistant led the couple across to a display case.

Side by side Raven and Darling took their time to look over the rings on offer in the case. The witches eyes were drawn to a white gold ring, it had two scrolled ends between which sat two small diamonds and one larger pale blue sapphire. Raven looked up at the shop assistant, pointed to the ring and said. "Can I see that one please?"

With a nod the female shop assistant drew out that part of the display case, she removed the ring from its spot and then handed the ring to Raven. The purple eyed lady looked the ring over for a few moments then turned to Darling and asked her. "What do you think of this ring?"

The warrior maiden looked at said ring then smiled at her betrothed. "It looks beautiful. Can I try it?" The white haired princess directed this question to the assistant who gave the couple a nod.

Smiling softly Raven slipped the ring onto Darlings engagement finger. Blushing slightly the blue eyed princess looked down at the ring she had to admit it looked lovely on her like it had been made just for her. Darling looked up at her true love and said. "It's perfect Raven not only does it fit but I love it."

"Good I am glad to hear that." Raven gently took the ring back off of Darlings finger and then turned her attention to the shop assistant for a moment. "We'll take that one."

Smiling at the clearly in love couple the assistant drew a ring box out, Raven handed the ring across so it could be boxed. Just as the female shop assistant had finished putting it in a Shimmerlies bag Darling noticed in the top most corner a ring which caught her attention and spoke to the assistant. "Can I see that one in the top corner?"

"Of cause." Quickly the assistant got this ring out for Darling.

The warrior princess took the ring from her and took her time to look at it closely, this ring like the one Raven had chosen for her was white gold the band had flared ends which held between them a beautiful purple diamond. Darling turned to her witch and then addressed her. "I think this one is best for you my love."

"Oh Darling it looks beautiful." Raven held her left hand out for her princess and Darling carefully slid the ring onto her finger. The dark haired witch looked down at the ring, she admired the way the purple diamond caught the light and seemed to sparkle with inner warmth. "I love it Darling."

"Good then we shall take this one too." This said the white haired princess removed the ring from Ravens finger then handed it across to the shop assistant to be boxed and bagged. They paid for their purchases at the till and left the store holding their bags in one hand while they held hands with their free hand.

As they walked along heading to Hokas Latte Raven looked at her princess and said. "I'm glad you convinced me to go to Shimmerlies our rings are beautiful."

"I'm glad you're happy as I said you deserve the best Raven and I intend to make sure you get it my princess." As she said this Darling raised the hand of the witches she was holding and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Together the couple ordered drinks, they found a table then took a moment to get out their rings and put them on each other. They sat together drank their drinks, then set off back to the school, Apple was waiting for them in the entrance hall, she came dashing over to the couple. "Can I see please?"

The two women giggled and extended their left hands, Apple looked at the rings then to the couple standing before her. "Those rings are the most fairest I have ever seen."

"Thank you Apple." Darling said with a smile for the blond princess.

Raven smiled at her roommate. "I'm glad our rings meet with your approval Apple. So what time tonight is the party for us going to be and where?"

"It's starting at about eight and in the school hall the head master said we could use it as the whole school wants to attend the festivities." The daughter of Snow White told them.

The white haired princess turned to her betrothed and addressed her. "Well then I shall come to your room at eight tonight."

"I'll be waiting." Raven told her then pressed a soft short kiss to the lips of her princess. Smiling happily to herself Darling set off to her classes for the day and the witch made her way to hers. Both princess's were eager for the day to be over so they could be together again and attend the party.

As the witch was eating lunch she looked round the lunch hall and smiled, it was wonderful to see the couples she had brought together eating their lunch together. Then her purple eyed princess noticed Hopper he was looking deeply depressed, Raven could understand why he had an unrequited love for Briar and now the brunette was Apple's prince. As the black haired princess couldn't help but feel that perhaps there might be something she could do for Hopper to help him find his own princess.

As the witch contemplated the morose looking prince Darling sat down beside her and said softly. "If you wish to help heal Hoppers heart might I suggest you look in Meeshell's direction my love and let me help you."

Raven turned, she smiled at Darling and then placed a kiss to her cheek before speaking. "Really, well they both have water attributes to them so that makes sense. As for your help I would be glad to accept it."

A slow smile spread across the white haired princess's face. "Good you see I have a plan."

The witch leant in and explained her plan to Raven, who smiled slowly and gave her a nod. When the pair had finished their lunch the purple eyed princess went in Hoppers direction and Darling headed over to Meeshell. It didn't take much of a conversation with Raven to have Hopper turning into a frog, the witch scooped the frog prince up and left the lunch hall.

Darling meanwhile sat down beside the daughter of the Little Mermaid. "So you like Hopper."

"Yes...but I can't tell him..." Meeshell said softly her voice in its normal shy tone.

"Do you think you would find it easier to tell Hopper how you feel about him if you where in water?" The warrior maiden asked the other princess.

Meeshell gave Darling a single nod, the white haired lady stood up she offered the shy princess a hand. Blinking with confusion the daughter of the Little Mermaid took the hand, she let Darling help her up onto her feet and guide her out of the room. The warrior princess took the blue eyed lady to the pool room, she turned to Meeshell and addressed her. "Why don't you get into the water and tell me all about your love for Hopper?"

With a nod the strawberry blond princess did as Darling directed her to, as soon as she was beneath the water and in mermaid form Meeshell closed her eyes and began to speak. "I think Hopper is very cute. I find him so wonderful to talk to. I love the way he doesn't judge me for being shy or for being a mermaid."

Because her eyes were closed Meeshell didn't notice the golden glow in the corner where Raven stood holding the now glowing Hopper who was looking at himself with surprise. With a smile for the amphibian prince the witch walked over to the water and gently she slid him into it. The frog swam its way through the water towards Meeshell once the prince was alongside her he lay a webbed hand onto the arm of the mermaid. The blue eyes of the princess shot open, they focused on the frog swimming before her Meeshell smiled gently at Hopper and fought back the blush wanting to rise on her cheeks. The princes took his bravery in both hands, quickly he leant in and golden light filled the water.

Darling and Raven who now stood side by side at the water's edge smiled at each other, they watched and waited. Slowly the golden light left the water to reveal Hopper in human form but with a bright green merman's tail. The prince looked down at his tail, then to the mermaid swimming before him and addressed her in a soft voice. "You're going to have to teach me how to turn back into a human."

"You don't mind that being my true love means that you'll be a merman?" Meeshell asked him with shock.

Hopper smiled at her. "No I rather like it and it's a lot better than turning into a frog."

This comment drew a giggle from the one he loved together they started to swim round the pool just giving Hopper time to get used to his new tail. Knowing that this new couple would be alright now that they were together Darling and Raven left them alone so that they could explore the true love which they now shared.

Raven and Darling stood in the hallway outside of the pool room the couple shared brief kiss before parting ways to go to their afternoon classes. They were both looking forward to it being time for the party as they wanted not only to be together but celebrate their love with all their friends.

When that evening finally came Raven could hardly contain her excitement, Apple was more than happy to help her friend into the dress she was going to were to the party. The dress was strapless, it had a sweet heart neckline it was a deep purple silk to match Raven's eyes it was over laid with a layer of silver semi see through fabric and gave the dark haired princess an almost unearthly appearance. Raven wore her hair in her normal style but instead of her usually spiked head band the witch wore a band of simple shimmering stones. "What do you think?" The purple eyed princess asked her friend nervously.

"Oh Raven you look beautiful." Apple told her with sincerity. At that moment a knock sounded at their door and the blue eyed princess smiled at the witch. "That will be our escorts for the night."

The daughter of Snow White crossed to the door of their room with Raven not far behind her, sure enough when she opened the door Briar and Darling stood waiting in the hall way. Both women were dressed in smart suites which made them look like princes, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty's outfit was all in pink, red and cream and Darlings was white, blue and gold. Briar took Apples hand into hers, she pressed a kiss to the cheek of her true love and smiled at the blond princess. "You look beautiful Apple."

Apple blushed prettily, she returned Briars loving gesture by kissing her cheek in return. "Thank you my love and you look very princely tonight."

Briar grinned at the blue eyed princess. "Yes well Raven changing my cloths the way she did gave me a taste for the princely look besides I am your prince even if I am a little unconventional."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Apple told her princess sincerely this said Briar and Apple then set off down the hall way hand in hand.

Raven watched them go smiling she stepped out of the room, closed the door securely behind her and then turned to face her own princess. Darling's blue eyes took in every detail of her true love, the warrior maiden had to admit she loved it when Raven dressed like this it showed to everyone just how much of a true princess the dark haired lady really was. "Raven your magnificent tonight."

The dark haired witch blushed but returned the compliment. "Thank you Darling and you look every inch the prince tonight."

"Well I didn't want to risk any one questioning my role as your prince and I do prefer to dress in this fashion whenever I get the chance to." Darling said as she gallantly offered her arm to her true love who took it and together they set off to the party.

As they walked along the corridors towards where their party was being held Raven addressed her princess. "Darling trust me no one is going to question the fact that you and only you are my prince."

The white haired princess smiled at the purple eyed lady at her side. "Thank you Raven. It is good to know that you feel so strongly about my place in your life."

"Oh Darling how could I not. You are the one who has haunted my dreams for the longest time and now I have you, I'm not about to let anyone take you away from me."

Together the two women entered the party, Melody was playing her tunes but as she noticed the entrance of the newly betrothed couple she brought the song to an end and addressed the party goers. "Princes and Princesses, hero's and heroin's please put your hands together for the newly betrothed couple."

Sure enough all those present began to cheer whole heartedly for the two princesses, smiling around at them all Raven and Darling made their way into the party. They accepted the many congratulations of friends and other students as they made their way through the crowds of people towards the dance floor. When the couple at last made it to the dance floor Melody started a slow song just for them and together Darling and Raven made their way out onto the floor and began to waltz together. Eventually the happy couple were joined on the dance floor by all of the couples that the witch had brought together. When this slow song ended Melody started to play more upbeat party tunes and soon the party was in full swing.

All throughout the party Raven and Darling spent most of the night together only going out onto the floor to dance together or with their friends. To all those present it was understandable that the new couple did not like to be parted from each other for very long periods of time. Raven took great delight in watching Daring and Rosabella, Hopper and Meeshell, Ashlynn and Hunter, Briar and Apple all dancing together out on the dance floor. Darling looked at her princess standing beside her she said softly to the witch. "They all look so happy together my love. You did a wonderful job bringing all those people together. You know I don't think I have ever heard of anybody who has brought together so many true love couples together then you Raven."

Raven smiled at the warrior maiden. "It makes me so happy to see all of them together and to know that they are all truly in love makes me feel even more joyful."

"Let's join them." Darling said softly taking hold of her princess and sweeping out onto the floor with her.

It was not until close to midnight that things started to wind down, it was at this point that the white haired princess escorted her betrothed back to her room for the night. They walked along the corridors of the school together in a companionable silence and at the door to Raven's dorm room the couple shared a sweet good night kiss before they parted ways to for the night.

The two women were very happy with the way the party celebrating their betrothal had gone tonight. They were also extremely pleased with the overall acceptance of their relationship and the end of their unusual fairy tale had amongst the student population. This positive acknowledgment of their relationship gave both princesses hope for a harmonious future with the other fairy tales as well as their kingdoms even if it might be a little difficult for them to do so at this time with some of the current rulers of those kingdoms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Ever after:

The rest of the term at Ever After High seemed to fly past for the new couple, Raven and Darling spent plenty of time together as well as with other friends as they didn't want to lose their friendships outside of their romantic relationship. The two princesses went out on many dates together, they spent plenty of time getting to know each other and fell even further in love than they had been at the start of their relationship.

As for the other couples which Raven had brought together they were also flourishing, they where all happy together and very much in love. These happy couples had told the woman who had brought them that they were going attend the betrothal ball for Raven and Darling. They had told the betrothed couple that they wished to show their support for them. These couples had made it clear to the two princess's that they wanted to do this not only because of the fact the witch had helped them find each other but because they respected as well as liked Raven and Darling.

As well as the couples which Raven had brought together there were plenty of other royals and rebels at the school who had informed the witch and her prince that they to where planning to attend the betrothal ball to show they supported the betrothed couple. It comforted both Darling and Raven to know that so many of the fellow fairy tales intended to make their support for them known so publicly.

Raven was having her dress for the betrothal ball made and the lady wasn't telling her prince what her gown looked like. The warrior maiden had to admit that she really did want to know what her betrotheds gown was going to look like but she permitted the witch to playfully tease her about what her gown might look like. Darling herself was also being fitted for the ball and in turn for Raven teasing her about what she was going to be dressed in the white blond princess was teasing her back about her own outfit for the ball. Though both women hoped that the one that they loved would like what they were planning to ware to their betrothal ball.

When the spring term finally ended Darling went home with Raven to her father's kingdom there were a couple of reasons that the blue eyed princesses wanted to go back to the witch's home with her. The first reason was she was still uncertain of her parent's reaction to her betrothal to Raven and did not want to go home and have her mother and father try to find a way to prevent her from going to the ball being held for them. Darling was also concerned that it might look strange if she went home to her own kingdom rather than staying with Raven before the ball. Besides which there was also the fact that Darling felt much more comfortable at Raven's home than her own and she just didn't want to be parted from her princess for any great length of time.

When at long last the night of the betrothal ball finally arrived both women got themselves ready for the night ahead, they where both eager and worried about the ball ahead of them. Darling and Raven met in the grand hall outside the ball room they both took in what each other where dressed in and shared smiles. "Oh Darling you look so dashing." Raven told her love.

The white haired princess was once again suited and booted, she wore tight white trousers emphasising her shapely legs, healed white boots, a blue jacket which matched the shade of her eyes, which was embroidered at the cuffs and collars with silver floral embroidery. Under this jacket was a white ruffled fronted shirt which was buttoned up, and round her neck was a white cravat neatly tied. Darling's hair was braided back at each side, then together at the back of her head and atop her hair was a simple silver crown.

The white haired warrior maiden smiled at her betrothed. "You look every inch the fairy tale princess tonight my love."

Raven wore a gown of silver it glittered in the light, it was embroidered with purple and black beaded swirls on the edges of the gowns long sleeves, as well as the sweet heart neckline of the bodice and on the base of the gowns skirts. Her dark hair was styled to fall is curls over her right shoulder and on top of her head sat a silver tiara also in matching swirls decorated with black and purple stones to match the beads on the gown. Raven also wore a black beaded choker with lovely beaded swags between which were hanging tear drop beads.

Darling held her arm out to the witch, smiling at her true love the dark haired princess placed her arm onto the warrior maidens and placed her hand over Darlings. Side by side the two women entered the ballroom and as they entered they were announced to all of those who were present. Raven was glad to see that so many people had come to their betrothal ball and the witch had to admit that she was relieved to see that Darlings parents had decided to attend the ball. Both women were also happy and relieved to notice many people amongst the crowds who they either knew from school or where friends with.

As the couple walked further into the ball room many people openly assessed the betrothed couple and they serenely made their way across to where Raven's father and Darlings parents were standing talking together. The two women made their curtsies to the older royals, the Good King beamed a welcoming smile at his daughter and Darling before he signalled for silence which quickly fell. "We are here tonight to celebrate the betrothal of my daughter the crown princess Raven Queen to her true love and rescuer princess Darling Charming."

This announcement was met with applause, Raven's father then gestured to the orchestra who began to play once more and the dance floor soon filled with people dancing. It was at this time that Darlings parents turned to look at the young couple standing before them, they looked very regal and they had to admit that their daughter and her betrothed made a very handsome couple. "Daughter, princess Raven it is good to see you both once more." King Charming said to them politely his blue eyes very serious.

Queen Charming smiled at the young couple quickly she kissed her daughter on both cheeks and then did the same to Raven trying to be more welcoming then her husband was. "You both look wonderful tonight."

Darling let out a relived sigh and then said. "Thank you for your compliment mother. It is good to see you too father."

The witch smiled at the two Charming's before addressing them. "I am glad you both came to the ball tonight."

Raven's father spoke to the two princesses his eyes twinkling with merriment. "Why don't you both go and dance after all this ball is being held in your honour."

Sharing a loving smile Darling and Raven went out onto the dance floor, as they danced the Good King turned his attention to the white haired princess's parents. "I know you are a little unsure of our daughters union but they clearly love each other."

King Charming let out a sigh, his eyes were still on the dancing couple as he spoke to the other king. "Yes they are obviously very much in love and we know that theirs is true love. As well as this there is the fact that Darling was the one to break the curse on Raven and we all know such things must be honoured even if the coupling it has brought about is perhaps not one which anyone expected."

The Good King spoke to the Charming couple once again. "I know this is not easy for you both but this is their destiny and perhaps more importantly Darling and Raven are clearly very happy with it. Considering how much both our daughters are against following destiny the fact that they are quiet happy with the one they have received says a lot."

The brown haired Queen gave him a nod. "Yes your right the fact that our daughters are willing to accept this destiny does show they are very happy being together. In fact Darling and Raven already look like a married couple and a very much in love couple at that."

"As their parents what more can we want then for our children to be happy and to find their true love?" The Good King asked Darling's parents.

All three adults turned their gazes to the happy couple currently dancing together and King Charming answered the question from Raven's father. "You make a good point. Finding out that our daughter had saved yours was rather a shock for both of us but seeing them together like this it all starts to make sense."

"Yes they do seem well suited to each other." The Queen agreed gently squeezing the arm of the man she loved. King Charming looked down at his beloved wife and smiled at her softly, as the Queen looked up at her husband she could see the acceptance in his eyes which she was glad to see there. Slowly the white haired princess's parents turned their gazes back to their daughter and her betrothed content to watch them forge a future together. All three parents knew the path which their daughters had chosen to take would not be easy as there would be those who would be unhappy with two women being together or think the kingdom weak as it would be ruled by two women. Yet they were quite sure that Raven and Darling would show the whole fairy tale world just how powerful and right their union was.

After dancing together for some time Darling and Raven left the dance floor, as they made their way back to their parents they received many good wishes for their future along the way. When they had reached their parents again the couple where surprised when Darling's mother and father looked at their daughter and their future daughter in law and the King said to them sincerely. "Congratulations on your betrothal daughter and welcome to the family Raven."

"Thank you father." The white haired princess said gratefully to him she was very glad that at long last her parents seemed to be coming to terms with the fact she and Raven an ever after couple.

Raven smiled widely at Darlings mother and father. "Thank you for your welcome."

The couple spent the rest of the night together, they danced often, socialised with guests and friends until it grew late. When the last of the guests had left the ball Raven and Darling returned to the witches room for the night and once again shared a bed. The two princesses enjoyed the simple act of just being able to hold the one they loved close and knowing that no one could part them ever again.

As the years past the love between Darling and Raven grew only stronger, their betrothal became a formal engagement shortly after they graduated from Ever After high but they would not be the first couple of their graduating year to marry that honour went to Ashlynn and Hunter. The daughter of Cinderella and her huntsman married in a simple but beautiful ceremony held in the forest witnessed by only their friends and families. The bride wore a simple white dress, she had white blooms woven into her hair, Ashlynn carried a bouquet of wild flowers and Hunter wore a very neat set of his huntsman's cloths.

Next to be married were Daring and Rosabella, this particular wedding was the polar opposite to that of Ashlynn and Hunter most of this was due to the fact that Daring was the heir of one kingdom and Rosabella to another. Their wedding was a huge formal affair, held in a large cathedral with hundreds of guests in attendance. Rosabella's wedding dress was a magnificent gown with a train so long that the daughter of Beauty and the Beast had to have twelve bridesmaids to carry it. On the brides head was a dazzling tiara and she carried a large bouquet of white and yellow roses. Daring had worn a princely suite which was very formal and highly decorated it looked truly amazing on him. Despite these facts it was clear to all those present that the bride and groom only had eyes for each other and they wouldn't have noticed if the cathedral had been set on fire around them.

Hopper and Meeshell made it down the aisle next, well more along the beach. Their wedding was a delightful combination of land and sea as one might expect for two people who could become a mermaid and a merman. This wedding was smaller than the large one of Daring and Rosabella, but not nearly as small as Ashlynn and Hunters wedding had been. Meeshell wore a white simple floating wedding gown, in her hair were pearls and small white flowers she had no bouquet. Hopper was dressed in a smart blue suite to match the sea and the eyes of his bride, this shade suited him flattering the prince much better than his normal clothes ever had.

Then after many, many years of arguing going on between Briar and Apple's mothers over were the wedding should be held, when and who should be the bride out of their daughters the young couple had shocked both women by eloping to Ravens fathers' kingdom. They had been married in a small ceremony in the witches family chapel, Apple had worn a short white dress and carried a simple bouquet of red roses from the castles garden, the same roses where in her hair. For the wedding Briar wore the princely garb she had come to love so much, however since this was her wedding the princess had dressed in white to honour the occasion. When they had returned home from their elopement Apple and Briar held a lavish party in both kingdoms to celebrate their wedding and it was this with which their mothers had to be content.

Then at last after having attended many other weddings and dealing with the fallout from Apples and Briars elopement Darling and Raven took their turn to marry. Theirs wedding was a formal affair but at the same time it was a lot smaller then Rosabellas and Darings wedding had been then again the princess's were convinced none could really have been larger than theirs had been. The wedding was held in Raven's family chapel, with their friends, families and representatives of other kingdoms in attendance. The witch wore a wedding gown of white lace with a shimmering silver under fabric and parts of the laces pattern where picked out with beads. In her hair raven wore blue flowers to honour her prince and her bouquet was of blue forget me not flowers. Darling had worn a blue suite, her waistcoat was purple embroidered with black flowers this was the warrior maiden's way of honouring her bride Both Raven and Darling were happy to be married at long last and they were quiet willing to admit to anyone who asked them that this was one happy ending which had been well worth waiting for.

The end.

(Well I hope you all enjoyed this it was a lot of work but I think well worth it.)


End file.
